Phase 22
by Hoshi no Ookamiden 217
Summary: Ray is a (kinda) regular fifteen year old. But once the butterfly's wings flapped, two different lives met, and they went on an adventure. One with blood, ichor, tears and... video games. Makes total sense, right?
1. Dealer

Darkness ever seeped in through. Not even one dot of light was present in the murk. I felt rolling dust and wind. I felt the oppressive sky. I felt the wall that stood behind me. It never changed. When I try to move, it's like I'm making no progress at all. What was I waiting for? A blue butterfly drifted by my nose. What was I hearing? I heard sounds of shuffling. And then I heard an echoed voice. It was vaguely familiar, but familiar nonetheless.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Firstly, who are you?" The voice replied back, a little flippantly.

"So, you can hear me…" I smiled to myself.

"Can't everyone?"

"No." As I replied, I saw a small glint of light reflect off what looked like sharp fangs. "Why not?" Hm... I better just tell it to her straight. How should I say this? I'm not getting anything… Great job. "I'm not really sure." As I answered, the darkness opened up, as if it had been slashed open by a set of claws.

"Oh, really?" In front of me was a bipedal wolf in green. It had brown fur overall, and her attire was similar to Link's green clothes. However, she wore a canvas turtleneck on top of it. "Are you sure you don't?" She smiled a little, "That's too bad. But it'll be fine, right?" Her smile broke into a grin as if she looked proud of herself. I looked down at my hands. They were brown and furry, and had claws just like hers. It's times like this when you want a mirror.

"I guess?" Her eyes looked to her side, as if in thought, and then she answered, "You kinda look a lot like me now that I get a good look." I glanced at her in disbelief. I mean, really? I do? Urgh… Still want of mirror.

"If you can't tell me who you are, at least tell me why you're here." It sounded almost like she was bored already at this point. How easily does she get bored? "Oh, I'm just here to take your body over so that I can get rid of a…I dunno. A Shadow? You know… the usual stuff."

The wolf stared at me with disbelief and a flash of fear for a moment, and broke out into hysterical laughter. I almost couldn't tell whether her laugh was forced or not. "Oh god. Great!" She at least seemed to have gotten the reference. Straight after her face slowly creased into a frown, "Shadows…?" She seemed very perplexed by the notion. No. Not perplexed. She seemed to very well think it was possible, but that of course didn't mean she had to like it. "Yeah, Shadows." She nodded to herself as she tried to accept the fact.

"Will you let me in?"

The wolf's eyes widened a little from shock, but her face returned to normal in a few seconds. Why? So quickly too. She said, holding out her hand for a shake, "I'm Link217." I was still surprised at how quickly she complied, but after some cog work I shook her hand. "I'm Sousuke Arisato." As I gave her my answer, the screen faded to white…

* * *

When I came to, I wasn't in a battle screen, but back in the over world. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of my friends MrDarkMew1337 and KonkyDong1337. As my mind snapped back into focus, I began to recognise Konky's hand and voice in front of me.

"Hey dude, you alright?"Konky said his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" I said as I batted his hand away. Right after I returned my hand to my lap, my head started throbbing intensely, as I started to collect my thoughts about what happened earlier. I managed to cover up my pain by putting both of my hands behind my head in a casual position. What Mew and Konky didn't know was that I was rubbing my head to try and get rid of the pain. But I was just wondering whether any of it showed on my face.

"Do you know what happened, Link? The battle screen faded and you seemed out of it for a little." I glanced at him with a good fake smile and then said in a happy tone, "Yeah…? I don't." Konky looked at me sceptically through his sunglasses. He didn't buy into it straight away, so I pushed a little harder. "Man, what would I know about a system malfunction?" Of course I wouldn't know anything. I was busy tripping out.

Konky's face relaxed a little and then he said, "Yeah, I guess so." His usual smile returned to his silly mug. "Wells I'm a bit tired, and I have some gym stuff to get to…" With that, Konky logged off the game. Concentrate on your studies a little why don't you?

I lifted myself up onto my feet with a combined effort from my hands and legs, and then looked over at Mew. He still looked worried, and didn't seem too convinced about the answer I gave Konky earlier. But I guess that was because he didn't see what happened exactly, and I was wobbling a tiny bit. Why am I wobbling anyways? "Ray, are you sure about that?" I could almost consider telling him the truth. Dammit… I just had to have a soft spot for him. I sighed, looked at the ground then returned to Mew's line of sight.

"I'm pretty sure." Not. "I probably just need some rest Mew." I smiled a little at him, in an effort to seem more convincing, and it seemed to work. "Perhaps so… Ok then. Get some sleep, yeah?" I nodded and replied back, "Will do. See ya tomorrow, Mew!" He waved at me then logged off. I promptly logged off after he did. But not before witnessing the clouds that drifted overhead pour down on me. I sighed. This is what I do.

* * *

It's kinda too bad that I was kicking Konky's butt royally before the battle ended. But then again, I do that on a daily basis. You'd think that a level fifty would mop the floor with a level five easily. I sighed a little and again, the throbbing feeling attacked my head…

I really just need some sleep… time's a wasting. Hopefully, my headache would be gone tomorrow. Feh, like hell it would.

I crash-landed on the bed after getting out of my chair, and then closed my eyes, taking Mew's advice.

* * *

Whatever anyone says, I actually kinda like it on the train. Granted, I don't know exactly why a train would be filled at about 7:30 in the morning. But on the train, no-one cares what you're doing, so long as you don't disturb them.

I rarely see my friends on the train I catch, and they come about ten minutes after I do. It gives me time to get on that's NOT crowded with other students, so I usually get a seat. I really don't really mind my commute to and from school as much anymore, 'cause it gives me time to think about some things while listening to some awesome music from my exclusive red ipod nano. As in, stuff like Flow, Last Dinosaurs and Lotus Juice. Not to mention Shoji Meguro.

I do pretty well in school, despite my lack of studying and the time spent playing video games and watching Chugga, SuperJeenius and SuperSkarmory on Youtube. My friend Umar has some kinda twisted parents who always give him extra homework, much to his chagrin. But in the end, he's naturally smart and would rather spend more time watching Youtube videos and playing video games like I do on a daily basis.

My other friend Yiheng, is pretty smart but doesn't apply himself to school. Ever. Instead he likes to concentrate on gymnastics, which he is pretty darn good at. I'll give him that. I could continue subtly insulting him, but I think you'll end up with a really crappy analogy. Of course I have girl friends as well, but I'll get to that later.

I looked out of the window next to me on the train. I watched the Sydney Harbour Bridge fade slowly from view. I then turned my attention to the water, on which light was dancing upon, as the water's surface creased and crumpled, like a piece of unfurled rubbish.

"NEXT STOP, NORTH SYDNEY."

I sighed, barely hearing the voice of the man on the PA. Either PA system sucked or the guy himself spoke quietly, and in garbled manner. I'm placing my bets on the latter. I climbed the stairs that led to the place everyone stood instead of sitting normally. I'm just calling them that because I don't actually know the name of these guys. Yeah… Anyway, either that was the case or people were getting off.

Time for the buses. TO SCHOOL!

_I'm not a princess…_

_Not a cutie girlfriend oh no, don't you know…_

Ahhh… Lotus Juice… Why you so awesome?

On the way to school, Umar caught up to me and so did Yiheng. I smiled a little, thinking about how fast they'd have to run to make up for that ten minute gap. Yiheng would have been fine, seeing how athletic he was, but Umar was… eh… Anyways, after the school rang, we marched off to our Maths class at a speed comparable to Gary the Snail's.

Maths truly sucked. All of the stuff I was learning in Year 9 was just stuff we did before, but harder. On a rare occasion, we would be learning new stuff. It was usually the former, so I never paid attention in class. Seriously, what's the point then?

My head felt a pang of pain, and the throbbing started again. I could barely concentrate on my thoughts.

"Thou art I…"

_Huh? I didn't know I awakened a persona?_

"Oh, so you got the reference? Awesome."

_Ok, ok. I now know we're together and all but can this wait, after school? _

"Oh, alright." He said in a disappointing tone, "Tell me when you're done." Thankfully after our little convo ended, the throbbing and heat stopped. It gave me some time to look around the classroom, at my friends. I giggled a little, seeing them both doing their normal habits and stuff.

In front of me was Umar, and his frantic writing. A slightly singed smell made my nose recoil a little. If it is what I think it is, I think Umar is taking his work way too seriously. Like always. I sighed a little, and then looked to my right. Yiheng was taking a nap. Probably best not to disturb him. Did yesterday really tire him out that much? Either that or he's just being lazy. Probably both.

Yiheng was Konky, and Umar was Mew. I was Link217. With that last thought, the bell for 2nd period rang out. The rest of the day wasn't that interesting, so I'll spare you the details.

* * *

While I was walking, the sun was busily glazing the ground with intense heat. In the middle of summer, it made sense. I didn't mind it though, because of my high tolerance of heat. My background country was hot all year round, just with varying levels of humidity ranging from very dry, and very wet.

My head started aching again, but this time it wasn't as bad.

"Heya Ray."

_Hello again… erm… Sousuke, right?_

"Yup. You catch on fast.'

_I'm actually surprised. It usually takes me longer to remember names. So, what did you want earlier?_

"Well, you see you just got me, right? So I'd figure that you'd wanna see what I can do. Are you logging onto Gyari again?"

_Yeah._

"Cool. I'll be able to show you what I can do then."

With that, Sousuke started to talk about some happier topics. After we had an avid conversation about Shin Megami Tensei and Persona, he left my mind for a little while, leaving a few words:

"I know now that you are a Persona fan, so maybe you can look up these two bits of fanfiction.

-Persona 3: Fairly English Story

-Persona 4: Face Every Shadow

I snickered a little bit, realising how they both ended in FES, as homage to the game, Persona 3 FES no doubt. I smiled inwardly. Sousuke knew my tastes. It was nice to know that he was Persona fan, seeing as it was my favourite video game series, despite what my username on Gyari was. I don't like the Legend of Zelda franchise as much as I used to.

When I reached home after all of the train and car rides, my mum welcomed me in like usual. She was a sweetheart, and was always calm and happy. She looks a lot like me, except her hair was down and in a normal style, unlike mine which was always up, and she had a mole just under the right side corner of her lip.

I went into my room and looked around. It was the same as normal, I thought as I looked around. After a little survey, I crash-landed on my bed once more, and grabbed my DS. Pokemon White 2 was in it, so I started playing that. My head started hurting again.

"Would that be one of the latest Pokemon games?" Sousuke liked Pokemon too? Huh.

_Yeah. The newest one's come out already, but I just haven't gotten the chance to buy it yet._

"Oh, ok."

Wait. If this guy is a supposed virus as he says he is why does he know so much about Pokemon and Megami Tensei? Well, I have an idea. Let's just see for now.

* * *

Who am I? What am I? I just can't figure it out. I want to find out. More like, I have to find out. Why can't I remember anything else? What's my purpose here?

* * *

_Yay. Looks like I have something to do! _I casually pressed the 'A' button on my 3DSXL.

"What do you mean?"

My face broke into a grin. _There are still some things you don't know, so_…

"Hm?"

_Maybe I can help you find out the answers._

Something warm and wet plunged toward the bottom of my mind. Like… water? I thought about it for a little while, knowing that random droplets of water couldn't just touch – A tear! We're you that emotional about this, Sousuke? My face relaxed, and I closed my eyes as I saved and shut my DS off.

_Ok. You're going to show me what you can do._

"Yeah… Just log on like normal."

_'kay._

Mapfall was an awesome MMORPG. It put several others such as Runescape (Obviously) and Grand Fantasia and Maple Story to shame. The only other MMORPG I know of that could beat it was called TOME. I would find it absolutely hilarious if UCII actually made an account here. But that's beside the point now.

I put on my headphones and plugged it into my PC, just as I logged in. Ok, here we are.

No-one was on yet.

_Sousuke! Is there anything I should be warned about?_

"Oh, about my power…. It powers you up in battle. And if you don't want anyone hurt, you won't use it against human foes."

He sounded sad if not angered. I guessed that I would see it later. But I doubted that I would need it for now. If I can beat up a level 5000 with no problem, I doubted anything would be a problem until I got into a fight with a foe that was over level 9000.

Yeah I went there. My ears pricked up. The wind started to stir, carrying with it the sound of rustling leaves. Shortly after I heard that relaxing sound, disruptive 'thump' noise of sorts intruded. I turned around and saw a dragon.

It was a bipedal dragon with both demon and angel wings; black and white. It's scales were a navy blue, and its toe claws were adorned with a golden colour. It was heavily armoured with a chest plate, chainmail, yellow gauntlets and shin armour.

"Argh… why aren't any of them here?" Its face soured as it complained. It began walking towards me and its face instantly brightened. Mood swings much? "Oh hi there. Did ya just log on?" I nodded as circled around me, as if inspecting me. "Um, yeah. Who might you be?" I asked.

"Mah name's Dracoleon_42. Nice ta meet ya." I answered back politely with, "I'm Link217." Dracoleon looked me up and down again. "You wouldn't happen to be a newbie, would ya?" I looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Nah. My alternative's a highbie." He looked more interested now. "How high a highbie?"

"Oh. 10000."

His head cocked to the side in thought, then snapped back to attention. "Oh… so you're LPW?" Dammit, I was hoping that he wouldn't have known. I furrowed my brow, and then sighed, "Yes." I said that, I just realised that the number at the end of his name was the answer to life. I laughed inwardly, then looked back at him.

"Then, you know Snake's Apprentice?" I replied with another nod. "Oh, cool then." I just realised again, that if he knew SA, then he had to be one of the MODs! I also realised, (again, really?) that he must've been looking for the other MODs. After that, I just felt dejected. He was just talking to me 'cause he was bored.

"What's your favourite video game franchise?" I quirked my eyebrow a little, thinking about whether I should say LoZ or SMT. I decided to be honest with him. "Shin Megami Tensei." My head started to ache again.

_What's up, Sousuke?_

"How come you don't like Legend of Zelda as much?"

_If it comes up in the convo, I'll tell you._

"Oh ok then. Later."

"If your favourite franchise is Megami, then why is your username—" I cut Dracoleon off a little bit, and answered with, "This is an old account. But I still like the design of it." Dracoleon pondered my answer for a moment, then smiled. "Alright. Makes sense." He started looking around after he spoke and then said, "Oh. I think the other MODs logged on now. Will I see you again?" I nodded and then added, "Same time, same place."

With that, he waved and flew off.

Again? But worse, my head hurt even more than before…

Sousuke wasn't just speaking in my mind, but he actually showed himself inside… This is my first time meeting him in person, other than the time we first met.

"Please…Stay away from him…"

_What?_

"I sense…MIKROFIRS!"

_Mi-krofirs?_

"It is exactly what I've been looking for!" At this rate though, dragon boy's gonna get hurt…"

_H-how?!_

"Me."

Sousuke grimaced at me. He seemed sad and angry again… but it felt even worse than last time. Maybe it's something to do with his power.

_What is your power?_

I tried to soften my voice a little this time.

"If you want to see, then fight…Unless you want to get stabbed brutally in your stomach."

He seemed really angry now, but I could hear hesitation in his words.

I sheathed my sword. Sousuke's eyes widened a little, then closed as if he was trying to submit to something.

I closed my eyes…

"Light Slash."

You don't feel any pain when you get hit with an attack from a video game. Sousuke, you bastard. I gritted my teeth as the gash in my side started pouring out blood…

"Ray, are you coming to eat?"

I couldn't really answer back. I was too busy trying to suppress the blood coming out of my wound. Mum finally came into my room… but my consciousness was fading too quickly… and my mum was going in and out of focus. The last thing I heard was her shouting out my name…

* * *

**"I warned you…"**

**_Then why would I have any regrets, Sousuke?_**

**"Tell me when you're waking up."**

* * *

I slowly pried my eyes open. I was feeling tired but I tried to recollect what happened. Looks like I'm up though.

_Hey Sousuke._

I heard a small droplet of water hit the floor of my mind.

_Sousuke, it's fine. It's not like I'm dead._

"…I know."

_Besides, I could tell that was a pansy shot._

"Huh?"

_You avoided all my vitals, silly._

He stayed quiet for a while.

_But since I'm probably not going to be going to school for a few days, maybe we can sort out this mess together?_

"…alright."

_'Kay? 'Kay. Now I'm gonna catch some winks. You did a number on me, G'night._

"Good night."

I smiled inwardly, but then I just frowned. "I hate hospitals."

* * *

Ray is a strange girl. It's like she's never scared of anything. She wasn't scared of me or the consequences of using my power. She must care for others a lot more than herself. But I don't understand why she chose to get hurt instead of me just telling her. She could've refused easily. I would have made more sense. She chose to lay her sword down. Maybe she took it because she felt like she should have? Ahh… she acts just like her… I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing at the moment though.

* * *

"Shut up… just fucking… shut up."

"Suit yourself, but there is no denying it."

Fucking just come out of nowhere, interrupt my game, and say that of all things? It's just not right…

"How would you know anything about me ya freak of nature?!"

"A program bent on cleaning up all that is unnecessary in the world?"

That wasn't a question. I gritted my teeth. "Tell me you're just shitting me."

"Oh, but I'm not."

I bit my lip. I was probably gonna regret this but, "If you're that sure, why do you need me?"

There was silence for a moment. I didn't like it… A fit of laughter echoed in the halls of my mind. It was laughter almost insane with power, if not already consumed by it.

"…ha…ha. You are merely a pawn in my game. Hence, I still need you. No deletion… for now."

I was almost ready to breathe out, but, "I am giving you my powers. For a time."

I recoiled as the demonic voice rang in my mind. "What if I don't want it, you bastard?"

"You struggle for dear life against me? You should know your place,. Leon." I gasped silently, my eyes widening in shock. "This isn't a request. It is… an order."

My computer screen glitched out into a grey colour, with several white and black bars accompanying it, like an empty channel on a TV.

**eRRoR 0_**

* * *

"Dammit…"

* * *

"Hospital food sucks." I munched on an unappetising helping of mashed potato, then struggled to swallow it. "Bad taste, bad texture… WHAT'S WRONG WITH HOSPITAL FOOD?!"

Sousuke then called out, clearly irritated, "You know, you're really loud. Have some consideration for your neighbours." I looked around and saw that there was no-one else in the room. I mulled it over for a moment, and then realised what Sousuke is talking about. Oh…

_Eheh… sorry. I just really. Hate. Hospitals._

"You've already established that."

_Just getting it off my chest. Hey. You know what would be funny?_

"What?"

_Well… seeing as you are actually human… I thought it would be funny to see you materialise as a human for real_.

"I'm with ya. I do wish…"

_I'm sure it'll happen later, Sousuke._

That's not foreshadowing anything in the future.

"If you say so. Say, why did you take the hit?"

I quietened.

_Sousuke. When I first met you, I didn't know what I was getting into. But now I do, so I'm taking responsibility for it._

Haha. That's not actually true.

"Persona…"

_I learn a lot of things from video games._

Sure I do. But what I learned from Persona 3 wasn't that.

"I'm sure you do."

A few days passed, and now I have to go back to school. Joy. I wonder how Yiheng and Umar are doing. What about my other friends? I just hope this doesn't turn into a rumour and get stretched too far. Next thing people are going to saying I'm in a relationship or somethin'. Who am I kidding? It's going to happen sometime soon. I'm sure.

"Uhh… you girls wouldn't happen to know where the faculty office is?"

"Er… Sousuke?"

Holy shit, it was actually Sousuke! What I said earlier was a joke! It couldn't have happened last night. You know what? Of course it did. With all this crazy shit going on it's no surprise now. Those were some of the thoughts that were running through my head.

"Oh, hi Ray."

The girls around him swivelled their heads around to glare at me, but I glared at them back with a Hyper Beam glare. Every girls' head quickly turned back around to face him. Stupid… fan girls… Since when did we have fan girls at this school anyway? I sighed, then looked back at Sousuke. "The faculty office is the other way in front of the green basketball court."

"Oh thanks." He grimaced a little, and then readied himself for a mad dash. As he sped past me, he was shouting out in my head, "Why do I have to relive my high school days…!" I giggled a little, and then looked back to my side.

"Yo." Christine started walking towards me.

"Oh, hey Chrissy." I looked back at her in interest. "What's up?" Her face turned into an inquiring grin. It never was good when she did that. "Where were you the last few days? It's almost been a week." I looked at her with an unamused face, debating whether I should tell her. But I decided that being honest was the best way to go. I lifted up the hem of my blouse, revealing fabric bandages. I let the hem go, and then shrugged. She didn't look amused. It was more like, almost horrified. But it didn't quite show on her face.

"Oh yeah. I think a new friend might be joining one of our classes."

Christine perked up a little then said, "Oh really? I wonder which class…"

With that the school bell rang out for English. Eeeyuusss!

* * *

English is actually my favourite subject. As you might guess, Maths is my most hated subject. In English I actually get to write what I want for a few minutes at the beginning of the class. I like to write stories, though it isn't one of my main strengths. It's just something I enjoy.

Mr Madgcott is a very funny and light-hearted teacher. He rarely gets angry, and he loves to overdramatize his speech. As you might guess, this is mainly why we find him so funny. His hair is short all the time, but I always marvel at the length that it can grow to within a week. It grows a noticeable few centimetres each time, but he cuts it regularly so it isn't a problem.

"Excuse me class. Today we are welcoming a new student here," he paused for dramatic effect, "Please welcome Sousuke Arisato!" Yay! He got into my class. Eat your heart out Chrissy. "Um… hi there."

I wondered about what he was thinking as he was standing in front of the class…

Sousuke's voice popped into my head, "High school really sucks! How many fan girls can chase you in one morning? Don't answer that. They weren't helpful at all!" He seemed very anxious, and really… well, annoyed. But that was a given considering the fan girl overload he's had today.

I laughed a bit while he took his seat, and then I remembered there was an empty seat next to me. Oh right… Maya transferred to another school. Sousuke casually took his seat next to me and sighed, but when he looked at me he seemed to relax a little. In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw a small smile. Looking at him up close, I guess I can understand why those fan girls like him so much.

He looked cool, choosing to have the blazer unbuttoned, kinda like how Yiheng always had his. His blue hair seemed unstyled, but it made him look a bit mysterious. His bangs covered his right eye… I wonder why. When I first met him as a wolf, his bangs weren't covering either of his eyes. Speaking of, his eyes were a pretty light blue; A blue that I could compare to ice or cold water. I could tell that if he were to glare at someone or something, it could get iced over. Pretty quickly. But of course, that would just encourage fan girls more.

I sighed.

* * *

I sat myself down at my usual spot. It was a nice place to hang out during recess or lunch, because it was shaded and not too hot or cold. Thank the tree there. In this case, lunch. Sousuke was following me throughout the day, because he didn't know his way around the classrooms in this school quite yet. So, I led him around. I whipped out my sketchbook and pencil from my bag, and drew.

Not long after I started drawing, Umar and Yiheng reached the silver seat where I sat. Oh this is interesting. I'm starting from the bottom of the page up?

Sousuke introduced himself, as I glanced up from my book to see what they were talking about. First thing as usual: What's your favourite video game franchise? Well, I would know what Sousuke was going to say then.

"Persona." Sousuke moulded his fingers into a gun shape, and put near his temple, similar to the way that you actually summon your personas in the game Persona 3.

I looked back at my notebook. It seems that me not looking at what I was drawing for a bit made Sousuke look like the main protagonist from Persona 3 with the floating tarot card and evoker.

Looks like I'm not showing it to him then. Oh well.

"Donkey Kong!" For Yiheng it was obvious. His avatar was in fact based on Donkey Kong, with an FMA reference thrown in.

"Ahh…" Umar looked unamused once he remembered that he didn't really have a favourite. "…I guess… Luminous Arc?" I smiled inwardly, as I knew that was where one of his favourite video game songs was featured. I don't play LA, because it's a tactical RPG. I really suck at those. Well… except Fire Emblem and Devil Survivor.

Either way, I have a feeling they'll get along swimmingly.

* * *

Sousuke was walking with me to the station. It was hot again today. But like I said, it's normal in summer. Especially here.

"Hey. How come you like to walk to the station instead of taking the bus?"

"Well for one, buses contribute to global warming. Two, they only get to the station five minutes earlier."

Sousuke looked at me with unamused eyes. "Wow… that's a waste if I ever saw one."

"Yup. And my train's really late. It's pointless. For me at least."

"How late?"

"3:44. Plenty of time for me to buy something too. Like… an ice cream. Or a video game. Or a nice drink.

He mulled it over for a bit then, "Thanks for leading me around today."

I replied, "No prob."

* * *

I looked at my shoulder. Ray was sleeping. What time does she wake up? I glanced at the slightly darkened eye bags under her eyes. For that matter, what time does she go to bed? Tears almost started to well up when I thought about Ray, and how she looked like her. But I was able to hold them back.

I wonder how her side is doing?

"NEXT STATION, WENTWORTHVILLE."

The PA announced. As I could tell from all the other times the PA spoke, it sucked. Like, railroad spike sucked. I guess I should wake her up now. She said to wake her up when we got to Wentworthville. After that was Pendle Hill, and then we could take a bus back to her home. This was a really long trip, and she does this every day.

I wonder if I can help her?

* * *

Since he didn't have a place to stay, I said that he could stay with me. It worked out because my house had a spare room, since my sis moved out.

I was getting sleepy. I'm usually too afraid to sleep on the train, because I sometimes woke up too late.

I guess I can just ask Sousuke to wake me up.

* * *

"Mum! I'm home!"

It was nice to say that again after being at the hospital for a few days.

"How was school?"

"It was nice."

I might have surprised her a little because I usually say 'it was alright.'

"Uh, mum."

She turned around to face me. "Yes?" Her eyes darted over to where Sousuke stood. I guess she noticed Sousuke. No. She did notice Sousuke.

"This is Sousuke. He's a friend of mine from school. He recently moved here, and he doesn't have a place to stay."

My mum thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Alright. There's a spare room. Lead the way Ray!"

"Thanks mum."

We walked down the hallway past my room which I indicated, to the end room. It was pretty plain and only had the bed and a few boxes tucked underneath. Light was pouring in from the large windows, filling the room.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to your new room. Hope you like it!" Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut, and then quickly reopened them after a few seconds. "Thanks Yukari-chan." Yay. He got the reference.

Sousuke dropped his bag near the end of the bed, and then…

He jumped onto the mattress! I giggled a little, and then sat myself on the side of the bed. It would be even better with a blanket. Oh well.

I heard a muffled voice come, "Thanks a lot Ray." I sighed with a smile. "No prob."

* * *

I sat on my awesome computer chair, and spun myself around on it twice with the tips of my toes. Should I go on today? …You know what. Screw that. I guess I'll go in after all. I plugged in my headphones as my computer turned on.

But before that, it's time for videos from my subscriptions. Yay.

…I have way too much time on my hands.

* * *

I turned myself around, onto my back. The light wasn't on, but the room was still a tiny bit lit up by the sunlight pouring in from the triad of window on my right. I looked out of them.

It was a nice little neighbourhood. It seemed quiet, and actually kinda… homely. It feels like a neighbourhood where everyone's met each other at least once. It was dimly lit by the setting sun and the orange glow filtering out of the streetlights. A small number of stars were already starting to pop out.

I laid my hand on my forehead. It was warm, but it was growing hotter.

Ray…

* * *

"Er, you're not serious, right?"

"Of course I'm serious."

I pretty much slapped my head then and there. When you don't know the difficulty rank of a request, it's common sense to stay away from it.

"Come on, don't look like that. Where's your sense of adventure gone?"

Snake was pushing it now. SA…

I clutched my side.

Before I could say anything, my wrist was grabbed by SA's leather glove adorned hand.

"I know where it is already, so come on!"

I didn't have much energy to formulate a response and say it; I was still mulling over thoughts about my side…

* * *

A small while later, Snake'sApprentice and I were at the ruin region. It was covered in healthy green grass, and was sparsely populated by old–looking pillar structures and parts of white brock wall.

"There it is, Ray. The boss we're fighting is in there." Snake said as he pointed towards it.

I had a foreboding feeling spreading all over my body. I gritted my teeth, and backed away a little.

"It'll be fine. Or, are you scared?"

Screw this!

No-one calls me a scaredy-wolf and gets away with it! I threw away my other feeling. I was frustrated. My anger overtook my foreboding and…

I grabbed Snake's hand and headed for the portal.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck… No!

Shit! Ray!

* * *

What happened to Snake? I looked around. I was alone.

But, I looked in front.

The wolf drew it's claws…

* * *

I rushed into the room. It was lit up like normal, but… My eyes widened as I saw Ray unconscious…

"Ray! Ray!"

Crap! She's not responding. I shook her as I took hold of her shoulders. It would probably be a good idea to leave her on the bed for now.

I turned around.

Ray's avatar was lying lifeless on the battle field. In the background I saw…

I glared at the screen and gritted my teeth.

I walked towards the computer, and then touched the USB port on the front of the OS underneath the table.

That monster's gonna pay!

* * *

As I formed inside the battle field, I confirmed it. Its purple eyes and ghostly-white grin; unmistakably, it was MIKROFIRS.

When I was fully formed, I felt a surge of anger. My blue eyes flashed a wicked yellow…

MIKROFIRS looked worried now. Its smile had faded and turned into a scowl.

I quirked my eyebrow. It wouldn't normally do that. Especially seeing as last time, I… My mind heated up suddenly. Argh… now wasn't the time and I have to deal with this bastard first. I can't remember…I shook my head out of my thoughts, and began to scan it. Only level 1000000? Last time… my mind heated up again, more intense than before. Back on track, back on track!

I began to manoeuvre around it to throw it off target. I was keeping up with me, but only barely.

I grinned.

This sucker's going down.

I stopped my circling and braked with my boot. MIKROFIRS stopped shortly after I did. I drew my claws.

It drew them too.

I charged at it, pushing my speed to be even faster than before.

"Light Slash."

It didn't know what had hit it.

I heard a sickening 'snap' noise just after my clash with it.

I turned around. It's data dissolved.

I looked at my claws. They were covered in byte ichor. Well, it's nice to finally use my power on something else for once. Something I'm supposed to use my power for.

I thought about Ray. I sighed. I hacked myself out of the game, logging her avatar out in the process. How does so much happen in a week?

When I reformed in Ray's room, she was still on the bed where I left her. She was still unconscious but at least she wasn't in any real danger anymore.

I sat down on the side of her bed, like she did earlier. More tears? They almost began streaming down my face again. I stopped all but one of them. I almost panicked, but then again. Why am I so worried? … My pride. Again. Down the drain. Another smack in the face.

It landed on her hand.

"Whenever you try to hold them back, one of them always gets away. Silly Sousuke."

She was smiling and keeping her eyes open now.

I spoke with relief. "A lot has happened in on week."

She yawned a little, "I think I'm going to nap. Can you wake me up in ten minutes, Sousuke?"

I smiled back. "Yeah…"

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic that I've ever written (And didn't give up on) but I hope that this one is alright. Before you ask, this isn't all going to be OCs (Even though they're not actually OCs) and there are a lot more characters that you might recognise if you're a SMT fan. Let's get the show on the road.

Lastly, I'm not going to put a label for each time I change perspective. I make it easy enough to find who is saying what anyway.


	2. Decked

After logging on, I noticed some characters struggling against an enemy of some sort. I had to wonder what it was. Among them, I noticed Konky was watching them. I pulled up his health bar, and it indicated that he was only at half-way health. Huh. "What's wrong, Konky?" He looked solemnly up at me. Damn. That looked almost heart-breaking. "Well, everyone's trying to beat this new enemy that just popped up. I tried, but… It probably isn't worth it."

I quirked my eyebrow. He would normally be all gung-ho about this new enemy. A small amount of heat built up in the depths of my mind…

_What's up, Sousuke?_

"Well, I do believe that enemy is like the one you got pulled into fighting the last time you logged on. I don't know if any of those rookies over there, squabbling, are going to be able to beat it anytime soon. You'll have to step in. If we leave it alone it might cause some… damage."

_Oh… The one that looked like a clone of you. Gotcha. Well, alright then._

By the time I went over to that area, most of the players were fleeing, with about less than half health. It couldn't possibly be THAT difficult could it? Might as well try. The floating mass descended onto the ground, and materialized into… Konky? A dark version of… Konky? It seemed to be ready for battle. I guess. I loaded up a battle field. My side was blue, and the other side was… it was purple.

Strange. They were normally red.

I didn't know what it was, and neither did Sousuke. He had fought another like he said before. Except that he was too busy… well, I dunno. 'Protecting me and being a badass as he put it.' In any case, Sousuke doesn't seem worried. At all. "What level is it on Sousuke?" I heard pacing in my head. After a few seconds, silence. "Hm. Something like around 100 to 150. You should be fine. Just be careful. One hit is already a world of hurt." I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking about how I was going to go about my attack. I grunted and then said, "Let's wait and see."

I spark of light and fire flickered in it's hand cannon. Light? Fire? Then it clicked. "Sousuke. The next one in the major arcana deck after Fool, is Magician right?" He replied, "Uh, yeah. Need anything on it?" He sounded very confused as to why I was asking that. "Speed me up please." He filled me in with, "The Magician Arcana is mostly to do with action, and having the power to start things. The confidence to start new things. On the reverse, it could mean over-confidence and recklessness." I mulled it over… start… spark… starting… fire. Fire?

"Gimme a Tarunda, Sousuke!" He responded, "Coming right up." A strong gust of wind blew from behind me and it's previously sparking flame in it's cannon was fizzling out into a considerably smaller size. Now, Nayru's Love is actually a water spell. It's normally used for defense but, I found a way to make it an attack. Pressurized water pooled in my left palm, and surrounded it in an octahedron-like shape. Know what? Imagine a Revive from Pokemon. That is so much easier to imagine. And if you don't know what that is, I don't even…

You have to particular about what you're guarding. Even touching a stationary Nayru's Love shield gives a bit of a sting. So what happens when you spin it? Let's say you aren't just going to come off which just a graze. Now, combine spinning and the full force of a kick or punch. Then shit's gonna go down. I could be clever right now and use some more SP, and use Sukukaja. Then combine it with one of my portal strategies. Should I? Then again. Water'll deal double damage anyway.

I jumped up and down, breathing in and out. Calm was best against the overly-offensive. The monster glared at me with it's golden yellow eyes. They flashed red as if in anger. It's words echoed in my head:

Why do they always make fun of me? It's not fucking fair! Gymnastics is apparently a girly sport, they say. Why…?

Yiheng… You told me about this before. This is why… His sunglasses were so important to him. They gave him self-confidence. Everyone teased him when he was nearing the end of 6th grade. They said that gymnastics was a girly sport. I hope you're talking this in Sousuke…

Learn about my friends. I'll learn about yours.

* * *

Junpei. He was a cheerful guy. My friends called him a pervert many times, and a dumbass at others. It was all in good fun. He liked hanging out with our group, and when I heard that he heard that he was allowed to stay at our dorm, he was really happy. But that was because his divorced dad was a real bastard, and he got drunk all the time. He never liked staying at home.

To hide it, he put on a personality. Cheerful, and confident. Over-confident too. When we did team activities, he was like: I can't lose to him! I can't remember what he always wanted to beat me at was though…

* * *

Junpei. That sounds like… huh. I would really like to wonder who you really are now Sousuke. But I'm getting an idea now. So. A Shadow of Yiheng's true self in a video game. Legit. Marginly. I charged at the Shadow, and stepped into a portal. "Farore's Wind!" Direct the wind. Where the wind takes me—No. Where I tell the wind to go, I follow. I want… behind him!

The unsuspecting Shadow swiveled around to face me with surprise, which was promptly pummeled by my punch. It's face turned the opposite way, then down towards the ground. Bit Ichor splattered out of it's mouth, staining the ground in front of it with a golden liquid. As it fell to it's knees, I stepped over it into another portal, which led me to an area a few metres away from the Shadow.

Yiheng's Shadow wiped it's mouth free of remaining Bit Ichor as it, with shaking legs, pulled itself to full height.

Monkey Antics.

The attack echoed in my mind. Hmph. Too predictable.

I've seen it too many times to know this attack's pattern. I can't get too over-confident though. Sousuke chuckled a little as if in approval.

My ears twitched for any sounds. My nose for scents. My feet for vibrations. Monkey Antics; It involves a rush from either above or below. Too fast for the human eye to see, the user becomes invisible. But the downfall here is: You can still hear it. And…

I heard a rush of wind, and some light steps.

Determining the direction of attack is too simple!

I pulled out my armored arm in front of my stomach, where the Shadow's punch was about to connect. Granted, my arm might bruise a little today, but no pain, no gain as they say. I whistled a tune that sounded as slow as time's flow itself. A pretty tune though.

"Song of Time!"

I casually stepped around the Shadow, which was slowed down in time, that it was barely moving one frame every few seconds. I nursed my arm with Nayru's Love by surrounding it with warm, soft-flowing water. The bruise healed up, and I heard Sousuke laugh again. "My, my. You're really resourceful here." If I wasn't I would never win against high leveled characters. Creativity is what you need. Then you can easily kick someone's butt in this game. Speaking of kicking things…

I walked towards the Shadow and then lifted up my leg. My boots both have iron plating on the end. They are heavy. Heavy as storm bolter recoil heavy. Should I take mercy on this guy? ...Nah.

I heard a sickening crunch as the heel of my foot crashed into what would have been the Shadow's spine. Hm. Well that seemed pretty effective. I winced a little. Not because I thought it was brutal or anything. I'm more concerned about what I hit with my heel. Don't tell me they really do have spines!? …Oops. It collapsed onto the ground with a slump as the effects of my song wore off.

It dissolved into bits of data which flickered. They were flowing into my soul. Past my soul into Sousuke. I felt rising power inside. From both me and Sousuke. "Junpei Iori. That's his full name. He was of the Magician Arcana… I feel power. Agidyne…" Sousuke is obviously a persona. No. I'm just kidding. "I feel a slight chill… or is it just me? Ether? As in, from Link to the Past? Ohh…"

I gained absolutely no experience from that battle. Well… ok? You know what? As much as like myself a challenge, it seems unless something really plot-related happens I'm going to be the only one who's going to be able to fight these things. But nothing happens at mere convenience. I walked over back to Konky.

He seemed a bit happier now, but he seemed to be mulling something over. "Oh, nice. You beat it." He looked into my eyes, but he didn't seem to be staring specifically at me. "Is it just me, or am I seeing a duplicate of you in a blazer and blue hair?"

_Umm… Sousuke?_

"I do believe that something might've happened after we beat him. But, I do believe he hasn't gained any enhanced powers of any sort."

_Huh. So the universe doesn't feel like screwing with me today. That's nice._

"Universe, huh…"

"And… he's talking." He pointed in my general direction, but again. Not directly at me. "You sound a lot like a friend from school."

_Dude. Yuri Lowenthal's everywhere. Konky himself, sounds kinda like Atsuro from Devil Survivor._

"Now that I think about you're right. Cool."

_Stop talking Sousuke. Him finding out what you actually are could be… disastrous._

He grimaced a bit, but otherwise stayed quiet. "Well yeah… Are you really sure?" I asked Konky.

Konky blinked a little, and then realized, "Huh. It's gone."

_Sousuke?_

"I think I actually show up like that when I'm in the game with you. But really. Nobody can see me normally. So I just receded into your soul. Think this might happen every time we beat one of those… Shadows?"

_Maybe, Sousuke. You might have to stay like that while I'm with my friends. But you can go wild in battle screens and stuff. Of course. Be careful with whom you're fighting against._

"Sounds like a plan."

_Cool._

"And, Konky? Maybe you should get to sleep or somethin'. If you're seeing a duplicate of me, well, I hope you're not trippin' out. Or whatever." Konky grimaced, and nodded. He promptly proceeded to log off.

Think I might actually try gaining experience so I can better deal with any more Shadows that pop up. Though I do believe Mew and Konky will be surprised at what level I'm going to be next time I see them.

* * *

"Sousuke! Are ya paying attention?"

Sousuke was half-asleep in this class as well. Huh.

"I know that some of this stuff isn't as interesting as it could be, but please bear with me. It is my job. Can't wait until I get to the Sengoku Era…"

You know, Mr. Aya sounds a lot like a certain teacher from Gekko High that I know of.

* * *

Huh. Mr. Aya really does sound familiar. Like a certain Mr… Ono I'm thinking of.

Huh, right. Try to pay attention in class. Right.

* * *

"Well, I'll let you off if you can tell me some differences between Jomon and Yayoi period pottery." Mr. Aya said as he looked expectantly at Sousuke.

Still sleepy-eyed, he propped himself upright on his chair. That's kind of an off-beat question. But at least he's still in the same era as we're studying.

"Oh… the pottery was more refined in the Yayoi period. They were a lot smoother, and stouter. In the Jomon period, they were much deeper but had a lot more designs on them."

Huh. Near perfect.

Mr. Aya looked pretty impressed and commended Sousuke with, "Very good, Sousuke. There are a few more tiny differences, but those are the ones I caught the most of actually…" Sousuke still looked sleepy-eyed. Heehee. He slowly slumped back into his chair. I heard whisperings among the students, most of them commenting about how awesome it was that he got that question right, without really paying too much attention. Or more like the fact that it seems he should be studying uni-level stuff 'cause he's actually older than me by some years. I kinda caught that after he was shouting out: Why do I have to relive my High School days…! As he was running away from fan girls on his first day. He must have maxed out everything in terms of Persona 3 stats. Including, including, Persona 4 stats!

That's pretty freakin' awesome.

Wonder if he can finish the 'Ten Ramen Bowls in an Hour' challenge…

* * *

Once me and Sousuke got home, he absolutely wanted me to go to the park. What for? I dunno. I just knew neither of us were going to be studying. There was a nearby park at my place. It was small, and didn't have too many things to play on there. It never really got its grass mowed, so they always looked really long.

"What is it, Sousuke?"

"When I first came home with you on the train… I think I might've done something. I think I gave you a power of some kind."

Eh? Power? Sousuke is being weirder than usual. Well let's see then.

"Ever since that day, something has been off about you." He sighed, then pointed his fingers in a gun-like formation towards me. "I wanna see if it's true."

* * *

I closed my eyes. I looked into Ray's heart. It was hard to penetrate… but I could find a small glint of light within the darkness of her heart. I wished for her to be able to wake up earlier without worry… "Sukukaja, and… Farore's Wind!?"

* * *

I looked at Sousuke, who was staring at me with wide eyes. His blue eyes flashed yellow, as I felt them piercing into my heart… I felt a power surface from the depths of my soul. If I would imagine it… It looked green, and gave me a rush of speed… "Sukukaja, and… Farore's Wind!?"

Sousuke mumbled this as his eye faded back into its crystal blue colour. "Speed…" He glared at me dead serious. "You can use Farore's wind and Sukukaja in the real world…" I thought I heard him mutter a few words after that, but I couldn't make them out.

"Say Sukukaja. Now." I could tell he was really serious about this.

The word just flowed out of my mouth… I felt a rush of energy… I felt more alert, and more attentive to response. In the game, Sukukaja: It made one's critical rate and evasion stat go up. In other words, a speed boost. I wanted to try my other one power. "Farore's Wind."

A portal formed in front of me, and out of it a warm breeze flowed out. It disappeared afterwards, but Sousuke was really surprised now. Though his expression had a bit of happiness mixed in. "Do you feel like going anywhere in particular?" he asked with a soft voice, "Though, if you do want to go… you should probably tell your mum." I could feel an adventure comin' on. It might be nice…

I tried echoing the spell in my head. I felt a spark of energy from my spirit channeling through… Concentrate, concentrate…! A green portal formed in front of me. I glanced at Sousuke. He looked pretty impressed. "Let's go then." I threw a smile, and he took my hand. I stepped through the portal, and commanded the wind to take me to just in front of the main door. "It worked!"

I told my mum that one of my friends asked me to go on a short trip with them. She didn't question it, and simply gave me a smile that told me, "Just come back soon, okay?" I felt that she could sense that something was different. But that's my mum for ya. I took my wallet and satchel, and then headed outside.

I created another portal, which I commanded to take the two of us to the lobby of Market City. Sousuke was looking at me, wondering where I would wanna go in this place. I walked with Sousuke up to the third floor of the mall, using the escalators. Using my new portal powers in here would instantly make me and Sousuke look like a weirdo. It was commonsense not to use your supernatural powers in public and make you look like a freakin' psycho.

There it stood, in all its glory. Poporo. Amazing place. They serve Japanese food here, and they mix in some traditional western ideas into it. The food they served was just neat as all hell. Sousuke looked absolutely enthralled by their awesome menu, looking with wonder at the 'doria' section. Hell yes.

I quickly walked in after Sousuke nodded, opting for the free table for two at the window. The night sky was beautiful. The last rays of light from the sun where taking their bows as the curtain of black spread across. Still lit-up clouds floated high in the sky, glowing with a tinge of orange on the purple. It really was awesome in the city. I waved a waitress over to me after Sousuke put down his menu, seemingly ready for an order. I asked for some takoyaki, a matcha milk tea and a half-size unagi doria. Or eel doria. Sousuke looked surprised, and only asked for another matcha milk tea. "Seriously, Sousuke. You were thinking of ordering the same thing as I was going to?" He shrugged, and put on an embarrassed smile. "Yeah…" Are we in sync or somethin'?

A few minutes later, the main course came. The waitress promptly took our empty plate which used to have takoyaki on top. I quickly split the eel doria in two, leaving a portion for Sousuke. Doria is so awesome because it is meat on rice. But with 50% percent more cheese on top of that! I watched him as he silently, but happily dug into his quarter. He seemed really adept with his chopsticks. More so, that I think that it felt natural to him. Second nature…

Well, something tells me that he definitely isn't Australian. As I finished my quarter he was still finishing but, he wasn't too far behind. So I used a spoon and fork combo instead of chopsticks. Sue me. I can't eat rice with chopsticks… I began on my milk tea, quickly sipping through it. Oh yeah. And eating the ice cream that floated on top. That too. I promptly finished it in a minute, and Sousuke, was a quarter through his drink already. Cool. He can keep up. But something tells me he'll last longer at eating than I would.

I promptly paid the bill, and I think I saw the waitress wink at me. I mean I am pretty regular here, but… oh… Sneaky. I waved goodbye, and then stopped in the lobby. No-one was in sight. I quickly portalled to the Town Hall Galleries. Kinokuniya was my last target. Sousuke calmly followed me to the Manga and comics section. I went off in search of D-Gray Man, while he stayed in the 'P' section.

* * *

"Persona 3…" I could feel my eyes glittering at the sight of that manga. I carefully pried it off the shelf, and began reading it as I made my way to a stand which you would normally use for getting up to higher shelves. No-one was using it so it should've been fine. I passed by Ray, who glanced at me with a smile as I walked. She must've seen what I was reading.

**"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be, you will be given one year. Go forth without falter with your heart as your guide…"**

Minato looks just like me, doesn't he?

**"Go on. It has begun."**

Why does this all look so familiar!?

**"That fleeting instant, the birth of me, and the death of all things was decided…"**

What!? NOOOooo…!

My head wracked in pain…

**"The people having no way to ever find out, would just quietly…"**

I felt a surge of energy awaken in my soul…!

**"…have to accept it all…"**

I…I-I… still can't… remember…

* * *

Get it together Sousuke! Farore's Wind!

* * *

I portalled him back home and laid him on his bed. My head was throbbin' like crazy too. But I would've had to stay awake, otherwise we couldn't get home. Well, better come in the normal way, 'cause mum will probably have a heart attack. Okay, just jokin'. I came in through the front, and she asked me how it went. The usual stuff. I went to Sousuke's room, and portalled the book he was holding back to one of the shelves in the Manga section in Kinokuniya. Wouldn't wanna get charged for anything, right?

Sousuke… You should just tell me if anything's wrong… You dummy.

* * *

I can't remember…but…

**I can kill it… I'm not the one who's going to die…**

* * *

**You're not the only one who knows that Death is your friend…**

* * *

Sousuke the Fool, Yiheng the Magician. Next is the Priestess. Sousuke… The arcana is the means by which all is revealed… I went to my room to wait for Sousuke and fell asleep.

I woke up in a dark blue room. It was an icy cavern through which frigid winds blew through. The table was made of ice. The floor, ice. The ceiling, ice. The walls, ice. I was sitting on a chair, covered by cushions, to cover the cold surface of the chair. It was a chair shaped as a kind of harp.

In front of me… A man in black, with a butterfly mask over his face. Someone I would know to be Philemon. To his side, was a man whom I would recognize as Igor. He was in his usual black attire, with his creepy grin, long nose and wide eyes. And, residents of the Velvet Room to the right: Theo, Margaret and surprisingly, Elizabeth. I thought she left to help Minato out of the seal… Then again, all three of the residents looked horribly down-trodden. I wonder what happened to make them all look so grim. A man not much older than me with the same blue hair as Minato and Sousuke and cat-like earphones stood to the left, next to a boy in a white jacket and bunny ear like appendages hanging from his hoodie. He had ruffled, and curly almost black blue hair. Both of them had the same blue eyes that Sousuke had.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Philemon spoke. Igor continued.

"We would have liked to have given you a warm welcome, but as you can see…"

I snickered at the slight pun, "We are currently in an iced over version or our Velvet Room."

Margaret spoke up with a bleak tone, "We of the Velvet Room are having a problem." It was Theodore's turn next, "It seems that something has gone wrong with the Great Seal that bars **her** from destroying the world…" Elizabeth started, "It seems a fragment of the soul that guards us from the end of the world…" A small tear left her golden yellow eye, "It has gone missing." Philemon was surprisingly the one to continue, "Though the soul that guards the door at the end of the world is almost fully intact, even if a small piece of that soul is gone… Erebus may get its chance to initiate the Fall.

Kazuya sighed while pulling out his COMP, seemingly fiddling with his Demon arrangement with one hand, and rubbing his cat-like headphones with his other, "Basically, Philemon… was it? The end of the world could pretty much happen. Again." Philemon nodded. "As much as I usually let run destinies take their course, changing another's destiny like this is quite unprecedented… and. Dangerous. We need new heroes and of course, heroines, to right this." Igor chuckled, "Ray here is closest to the fragment that we need."

"…Then how are we going to fix this?" Hiro finally spoke. Albeit quietly, "What are we supposed to do?" Margaret explained, "You two must go to Ray's home, and hopefully help with her righting the fragment. Kazuya and Hiro blushed a little as they noticed me, and quickly looked away. "Alright then. I'll do my best with my power." Kazuya answered as he shut off his COMP. "Ok then. We can't have another world disaster on our hands… Me and the Anguished one have done a lot to prevent the end of the world already. I don't want it to go to waste…" Hiro looked at Philemon and Igor with determined eyes.

_Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You who wish to safeguard the future, once again, take up this cross with no hesitation or fear. At the time of the end, it is all up to you._

"Keep these safe. If you ever want to come back again, merely find the door…" Igor said. A small black key with the Death Arcana symbol floated into my hand. When I looked, Kazuya and Hiro had dark blue and light blue keys respectively. I want to look at the symbol on theirs later.

"I'll see you later. Ray." Kazuya's voice faded.

"We'll see what we can do Ray." Hiro's voice faded as well.

Kazuya sounds kinda like Edward and Hiro sounds a lot like Lelouch. Huh.

* * *

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock. I walked away…_

_"…from the soundless room."_

Burn my Dread indeed. It's a fun song to sing. Sousuke woke up later at about close to midnight. That seems like a really scary coincidence. Though that is pretty much the root of my favourite story.

_There is a special bell that can be heard from a tall tower, which is often called the 'Tower of Demise.' It is said that when this bell finally tolls, the Fall will commence and it will be impossible to stop. However, there is a blue-haired boy who will dedicate his soul to protecting the world, and through the power of the Universe, he will put a stop to the End._

Persona 3. Exactly what happened. I have my suspicions about Sousuke being the fragment of soul Philemon was talking about. I know I say suspicions, but it is fairly obvious that Sousuke is in fact, that fragment of soul. But, I have this foreboding feeling that even if we somehow return him to the door where that soul is now, it won't all be over.

I actually think that… that may very well be it! In that case it won't be possible now. I guess I get to spend more time with him though…

* * *

So. Arisato managed to find his 'one.' With little Leon under my control, I may be able to get closer to awakening… "Ha haha ha… Yes. Quite." Having this information about Junpei is quite useful. The Magician… He who wanted to be a hero, but failed. I will have to wait this out, so that he can refuse me. Then I will truly become MIKROFIRS the shadow!


	3. Flush

I looked into the night sky. It was past midnight, and everything was as usual. For some reason I was expecting something to happen. Something… creepy. Unorthodox of course. Something that spelt bad news. I checked the date on the calendar on the wall. It was the 17th of November. In nine days it would be a full moon. Why am I so hung up on it? My head burned again as I tried to mull it over. I should probably wait until morning to think about this. I feel uneasy enough as it is…

* * *

I told my mum that I wasn't going to wake up as early, as she was absolutely confused as to why. I couldn't possibly tell her, because it would make her think I'm a total psycho. But she's my mum, right? I should probably tell the truth. Or show it to her. She cocked her head to the side, but waited nonetheless. "Apparently I now have the power to teleport." She looked really confused now. Even more than she was earlier. Was that even possible? She was confused enough as it was.

I concentrated my energy and… A green portal formed right in front of her eyes. She smiled. Ok. Was not really expecting that, but I'll roll with it.

_Empress… Priestess…_

Whaddaya mean, Empress and Priestess? Those are the arcana that mum is from? Empress…

"They portray motherly natures, and they might also be creative."

_Is that so Sousuke? Then, Priestess?_

"A holder of great knowledge. Worldy knowledge."

_Accurate arcana findings are accurate. And… I'm glad you're ok Sousuke._

Silence fell in my mind. Seems he has nothing else to say right now. Think I might've surprised him though. "Alright then Ray. Have a good night's rest!" I smiled back as I went to check on Sousuke. Moonlight was pouring into his room, almost eerily. The night was almost black, but I could tell; it was actually a really dark blue. Sparsely populated stars were twinkling in the blackness. It was almost cloudless tonight. Nighttime here is really beautiful…

He was staring up at the moon, almost determinedly. However, I could see a mix of fear in his eyes… If he is the fragment of soul like I think he is, he might be thinking about the Dark Hour. Or at least trying. The last time, when he was reading that book. It might've been stirring up memories, but still not working. "Sousuke. You should really get to sleep." He turned his head, and on his face I could see a faint smile. He nodded ever so slightly, and then turned back to face the moon.

I left the room, and plodded into mine. I was pretty tired myself. I changed into my home clothes and then, quickly closed my eyes again.

* * *

"Dreamless dorm. Ticking clock. I walked away from the soundless room. Windless night. Moonlight melts. My ghostly shadow, to the lukewarm gloom. Nightly dance… of bleeding swords. Reminds me that…. I still live."

No matter how any times I sing that song, I still can't remember the meaning of it. It really is frustrating.

"Burn… My… Dread… I once ran away from the god of fear, and he chained me to despair…"

Huh. That sounds almost familiar. I don't really want to wrap my head around it right now though. If I do, I'm sure my head will hurt again. I paused my MP3 player and turned it off.

I'll listen to it again tomorrow. I changed for the night and crashed onto the bed.

* * *

"Abel. We said that we were going to help that Ray girl." I asked. Kazuya responded with, "Yeah… what about it, Shining?" He seemed pretty dead set. "Well… how are we supposed to find them?" Kazuya stopped his pace. An awkward silence fell. "…Where are we now?" I checked the sign that we were stopped in front of. "North Sydney High, apparently."

"I can probably guess that we were taken to some place that's important. Wanna wait here?" Wow. He's really straightforward. "I guess, Belly." He looked at me deadpan. "Belly? Really?" I quirked my eyebrow, "Your nickname for me isn't any better. Fine. Then you can call me…" He stopped me half-way in my sentence. "I'll stick to calling you Bunny." I burst out laughing, and I couldn't stop! When I finally stopped I replied, "But, just staying out here could make us look really suspicious." He casually took out his COMP, and summoned the lightbringer. "You wouldn't mind keeping us hidden for a while, would ya?" Lucifer nodded, and dissolved back into the Warp. "Ah. I almost forgot we had those."

* * *

I portalled to school with Sousuke in tow after eating my breakfast, which was real yum by the way. As I stepped out of the portal, I sensed some strong presences nearby. Sousuke didn't seem to notice them yet though. I told him to go on ahead, and walked towards just in front of our school sign. The presence was definitely here.

I pulled down a reflective curtain of light, where I saw Kazuya and Hiro casually taking naps. Huh. "Kazuya? Hiro?" They didn't quite respond, so I began thinking of how to wake them up. Ah! I know! Kazuya was standing and Hiro was sitting next to him, leaning on the fence. Wakey-wakey! I commanded an Ether to run past them and Kazuya immediately woke up as he felt the icy gale flow by, but he wasn't ready to take the force of the wind. "GAH!" He shouted as he fell on top of Hiro. "WHOA! Geez! Watch oouu…t? Ray?" I grinned, "Have a nice nap?" Kazuya looked about ready to shout and then he saw who knocked him over. "Ah…Hi."

"This is a really strange place to fall asleep guys. Not the greatest move from the Velvet Room, huh?" I looked away towards the sign, "I think it would've been much smarter to teleport ya to my place or somethin'." Kazuya pulled himself up, with Hiro in tow. "That was pretty cold of you though." Hiro snickered and Kazuya realized why. "Pun not intended." I giggled a little as well and said, "You know, you're lucky I understand Japanese now. Anyways, I gotta go to school, so see ya guys later." Kazuya looked at Hiro with wonder, not knowing what to make of what I said, as I walked into the school.

Nothing really important happened on my end, but I did introduce Sousuke to Christine. That's something.

* * *

"Hi,I'm Sousuke." The girl nodded and then said her part, "I'm Christine. But Ray normally calls me Chrissy."

_Priestess…_

What about Priestess? What would she know? That's actually kinda interesting.

"Are you trying to find out anything about me?" Holy shit, that's accurate. I decided I couldn't lie to her so, "Uhh… yeah?" She smiled, "Glad you're honest with me. I can't believe how many people lie on a daily basis. Even friend to friend." I had to agree on that. "That is pretty true." True indeed. Just then, her smile turned into a shifty look that looked highly suspicious. "So. Care to tell me how you and Ray are related? Come on. Spill the beans…" She asked rather imploringly. "Well..! We're just friends, I swear!"

Her smile returned. "I believe you. But I do think you're not telling me something." Her creepy smirk appeared again, "Something about your feelings about her perhaps?" WHAT!? Now that's… "That's really freaking private!" Christine giggled so hard, but she was saying things in between laughing fits, "Oh, gosh. I see how it is!" Shit. After she stopped her laughing she said, "Don't worry. She isn't taken yet." I could practically feel my cheeks getting redder by the second, "I…I-I…well… I…!" She was completely…

On the right track.

"But, I think if it's you… no-one will end up getting hurt on her account." Huh? She stared off into the distance, then looked back at me again with a soft smile. "She is one of my closest friends. I don't want her to get hurt. The least I can do, I can make sure she's happy in some way." Ohhh… I see.

With that, the bell for 4th period started. "I'll see ya sometime, Sousuke."

* * *

I should probably introduce Kazuya and Hiro to Sousuke. "Hey, Kazuya! Hiro!" They look like they had just come back from the mall at the train station that I normally used. "Oh, hey Ray." Kazuya looked towards me with a small smile, then looked to my side at Sousuke. "Yo. What's up Ray?" Hiro asked. "Guys, this is my friend Sousuke." Sousuke looked at me with wonder and then replied, now making eye contact with them, "Uh, hi?" Kazuya looked at me with approval and then said, "I'm Kazuya Minegishi. But you can call me Belly." He threw a deadpan look at Hiro, who then responded with, "I'm Hiro Kageyama. But he calls me Bunny." He grinned.

Sousuke then replied, "Ok… My full name's Sousuke Arisato. Don't have a nickname yet." I glanced at Sousuke, and then back to Belly and Hiro. What? I don't like his nickname as much yet. "By the way guys, I haven't told you yet but you can contact me on this RPG website. I'm usually on in the afternoons. It's called Gyari Link. And my username is Link217 if ya wanna find me. See ya later!" I threw a look at Sousuke that said, 'they are just as weird as me. They won't be surprised.' I concentrated and made a portal in front of them, and stepped through it. They looked at the portal and me with wonder, but quickly dismissed it as a normal thing. They waved goodbye at Sousuke, who nodded.

I could probably see them right now, knowing what to do since I told them where we could meet.

* * *

When I logged on, I saw two new characters and two familiar ones. They were probably waiting for me with who I could recognize as Konky and Kyuubi2512. Who is, by the way, Christine. When my avatar formed onto the screen, I saw the two characters.

One was in a black hoodie and jeans with splotches of pinky red paint on the side of his right pant. He was holding a book that looked strangely like a compendium of sorts, and I caught a glimpse of Lucifer in one of its pages. His face had blue bangs similar to Sousuke's, but was black and hollow, similar to Orpheus in Persona 3. His eyes were a stark blue. Definitely Belly.

The other who was probably Hiro was in white metallic armour that reminded me of Metatron who was also from Persona. White wings were tucked underneath his cape, which also looked to double as a hoodie. His face looked somewhat like Hiro's, but it also reminded me of Helel who is another Persona. Great job stickin' to their motifs I have to say. The King of Bel and the Shining one.

"What's up guys?" They all looked up as they heard my voice. Hiro casually said, "Heya!" and Belly said, "Oh, hi." Konky smiled, and HOLY CRAP CHRISTINE GET OFF ME! Kazuya's character chuckled a little bit and then muttered quietly, "…recompense was paid…" Oh yeah… that wake up call…

…Now that I think about it, I haven't described Yiheng's and Christine's avatars yet. Ok.

Yiheng was basically a monkey dressed in a tartan green turtle neck with a light white shirt under it. It was unbuttoned so you could see a small metal notch with a screw in it. His right arm was essentially a reference to Full Metal Alchemist as it was Automail, but was fitted as a Cannon that could fire off balls of energy, bullets and grenades. His legs were dressed in baggy pants, which were then tucked into black boots. He also had a belt which held grenade ammo and a sheath for a rail gun that fired lasers.

Christine's avatar was a bipedal red fox with two tails that had a white scruff which started from her face. Her face was equipped with a helmet with three spikes, and had a visor through which she could see the stats that an opponent had to an extent. Long ears poked through a space in the helmet's metal, and at the back where it wasn't really covered was a ponytail flowing out from an uncovered indent. Her hands were covered with light blue gloves, and the upper half of her legs where dressed with what looked like a Lucario's pair of shorts. The bottom half of her leg was covered by a somewhat loose piece of armour that looked just like a normal cylinder of metal, but had three lines going around the circumference carved into it. Her character carried a huge beam katana that was black but had a neon blue blade in it. The hilt was adorned with a blue ribbon that was wrapped around it, similar to one of the designs for Ichigo's sword from Bleach.

It seemed they were all waiting for me. TOO BAD I'M GOING GRINDING!

By the end of that session I was at about 200. Yeah, I'm freaking crazy.

* * *

The next day when I logged on, only Christine was on. She looked like she just came back from fighting…! It's another one of those Shadows!

_Sousuke! Get over here!_

"I see what you mean. Well, shall we go?"

_Not before I talk to Christine though._

"Christine!" She looked up at me with a determined look, but her health bar was near depleted… She looked really angry… "Go fricking kill it!" She shouted as she stormed past me. I get what ya mean…

_If it's another Shadow like before, it's likely that it might've said something that made her feel sad and, or angry._

"We better fight it then. I might be able to remember something again if we defeat it."

_Yup. Let's go!_

I confronted the enemy, and as I suspected; it was a dark version of Kyuubi. It was ready this time too.

* * *

I flexed my hand, stretching out my claws. It bared it's fangs, as if grinning.

"Let's go. Sousuke!"

"Right back at ya." He grinned.

The dark wolf drifted down and stared down the Shadow with his yellow eyes.

"Heat Riser!"

I shouted out the spell. Instantly, power was tensing up in my muscles. It felt warm, and gave me new heights of speed and power. Sousuke disappeared, and nodded at me.

I sped forward, building up momentum and strength. "FARORE'S WIND!"

On my next step, my foot was sucked into the portal made with the Triforce's spell. Now to decide where to go… actually, I don't have to get out of the portal if I don't want to. "Smart move." Sousuke commented. I readied my claws. I created the exit portal to my shadow's side.

**SLASH! **

It blocked that one with it's 't fast enough to turn around for my second, even quicker strike.

**SLASH!**

My claws hooked into it's side, without any time to give me a look contorted in anguish. Keep circling…

Eventually, the momentum will do this for me. I should give this combination a name at a later date.

No mercy. Don't let up until it's down.

I whittled it's energy down until it was unconscious. I hopped back a step. "Sousuke, wait!"

The only reason I should keep close to Ray is because… she makes me feel important! But she's so strong on her own. I'm freaking useless!

Untrue. How untrue. Christine obviously doesn't know how weak I am then.

* * *

Fuuka. Her parents had an inferiority complex because all her relatives were parents put all the pressure on her, and that's why she always felt scared that she wouldn't be needed by any of her friends. But she always connected me to my other friends, and my friends to me. She soon realized after I talked to her, that she wasn't unneeded at all, and that her friends truly did need her.

* * *

_Let's finish up here Sousuke._

I pulled out my sword as the shadow was trying to stand up. I glared down, and plunged my sword into its back where the heart should have been. Not even a scream of agony huh? I pulled out my sword, and the bit ichor started spraying out. It landed all over my tunic, but that's the way it goes when you kill enemies like that.

"Three down." I stated. "Who knows how many to go."

He responded, "I don't think were even in the brunt of this whole thing yet."

"You're probably right." I smiled back at him. "Let's make the most of it, hey?"

With that, the Shadow dissolved and it's leftover data flowed into me. "Nayru's Love…and Rakukaja for real life. Lastly…a hookshot? Huh." Sousuke realized the power of "Bufudyne. Her full name was Fuuka Yamagishi." Just as I suspected.

He nodded. Sousuke dissipated, and receded into the back of my mind.

* * *

Christine looked reasonably happier when I came back, and Sousuke receded into my mind so she couldn't see him. She closed her eyes in relief when she saw I defeated it and logged off.

"Looks like our work here is—" An explosion cut off my sentence. "…not done?" A black wolf in green… Dammit.

* * *

I'm sorry there's less, I was justing getting my pace sorted. Lots and lots of character development. Ray's mood changes with mine too, so that's why she changes a lot. Also... review and no flames!


	4. Wild

It was indeed… My dark me…

It automatically started the battle. I didn't have time to react. It was already arm's length away from me. It was throwing a Nayru's Love in my face with it's fist.

I narrowly dodged by turning my head.

It threw another one with it's other fist.

It grazed my cheek slightly.

How the heck do I deal with this? Not even time to think…!

A Light Slash came from the other direction.

Dodge.

A Nayru's love from the other.

Dodge.

"Farore's Wind!" A portal formed behind me, and I fell through it as I dodged another Light Slash.

Was there nothing I could do? No. There was everything I could do. My options are at my fingertips here. I might need a little help though…

I portalled just behind it. There are still moves that I hadn't shown off yet. "Din's Fire!" I managed to get a burn on it. It'll take off a little more damage each passing moment…

That and, the force of the fire I breathed out took out some more distance between the two of us. My Shadow was considerably slowed down by the burn that came with the damage I just inflicted, but still a respectable speed. It was only thinking about brute force, without any planning. That isn't going to help you win against me.

Ooh… good idea I just came up with. I jumped up into the air, while charging three spells. "Tarukaja!" Sousuke just then cast another.

_Thanks for the power boost._

"You really are deadly sometimes…"

_Where would I be without it?_

"Ether! Nayru's Love! Din's Fire!" An iced-over breeze blew down towards my Shadow, freezing its feet in place. "You're mine!"

Shots of highly pressurized water sped towards my Shadow, becoming hailstones in the lingering cold air. They hit it hard. Should almost be down.

Next, fireballs began to rain on the Shadow. The fire melted the ice that was holding it in place, but being unable to react it simply fell over from other blasts that were coming it's way, leaving the rest of it's body open.

Finally, I had to land somewhere. I lifted my leg up, pointing my heel in the Shadow's direction as I created a spin that increased the power of my move. I got closer in my spin…

"Sukukaja!" Ohoho… Now shit is on.

Sukukaja sped up my fall!

"Jump Kick!"

I heard a large crack as my heel with the combined strength of sheer momentum, Sukukaja and Tarukaja collided with my Shadow's skull. I most likely cracked part of it's supposed spine. I didn't need to hear what it was going to say. I know myself too well to be able to care about what it was going to say.

It struggled up onto its feet holding it's hand out. It's legs were still shaking…

Please… Accept me…

It's previously yellow eyes were an emerald green, and were beginning to fill with tears. "What will you do?" Sousuke asked. I…

I…

"You know what to do."

I…

I grabbed my Shadow into a hug. I already knew what you were going to say. You are me. I had accepted that already. It's eyes were wide open, but they closed immediately as it realized what I was doing. And… I saw a smile crease on it's face.

"You were too busy attacking me earlier to care. Moron."

It nodded as it stepped out of my grip, with a silly smile on it's face.

"The Reversed Empress arcana represents abuse, you know?"

_I know. I'm more the like the reversed side than you realize._

Silence fell as the Shadow dissolved in a blue light. "Thou art I. And I am Thou. I am Skoll, he who will eat the sun at the end of the world." Treachery. That was almost insulting… But, he who will eat the sun at the end of the world? That's not foreboding. Death Arcana huh?

My Persona took the form of a scarlet wolf with piercing green eyes and fire at it's paws. It's fur looked singed by the sun's constant heat; burnt black at the ends of some of its hairs. It nodded at me as it dissolved into the sea of my soul.

_Skoll. The dog that is destined to eat the sun at Ragnarok. He is joined by his brother Hati, who will eat the moon._

"That sounds exciting." Sousuke said.

_If you say so. Let's go, Sousuke._

The battle screen faded, and I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. Guess Skoll isn't eating it today. I smiled and looked off into the distance. Then I felt a disturbance.

* * *

On another side of the net…

It looked like a dark version of me. In real life. Well, we'll see how this goes. It whipped out a COMP and punched in some configurations for its party. A dark Satan demon, and a Helel demon. Wait. That combination is…! Oh no he didn't.

"Lucifer! Cthulu!" Yeah. I summoned Cthulu. Deal with it.

"Lucifer! Light Curtain! Cthulu! Just…just sic 'em man." Lucifer brought down a sheet of light upon the dark version of me, under which it struggled. Cthulu was Cthulu, so it summoned a curtain of sleet to wail on it until the sheet completely covered them. Then a heard a huge crack.

"Armageddon."

A dark red sphere descended on the battlefield and exploded on the light curtain, ripping it to shreds. I should have lost that battle but, a white figure stepped in with a snake and a strange Hindu god.

"Infinity!" A golden light encompassed our ground, and formed into a shield.

"How's it going Bun Buns?" He looked behind me as he summoned Metatron and Okuninushi. "Oh. Just fine, Belly." He looked behind me. "Though I do believe we are having a dark version party. Whoa!"

"It's your shadow."

The wolf in green held it's palm out, and crushed a blue card in it. "Skoll. I do believe it is dinnertime." A large howl rang out, and HOLY CRAP VICTORY CRY. My SP and health was magically restored by the… Persona's(?) cry. "Alright then. Bad Wolf."

What.

The grey scale sky of the battle field turned into a white sky with black clouds. The moon was red, and looked like it had a huge slash in the middle. The red wolf turned a stark white, and it's fangs that bore as it roared were a pitch black. Within a blink of an eye it had already attacked my Shadow, and it was on the ground, spewing out a gold liquid from its throat. It was almost as brutal as that scene I watched on Youtube of that Death God that pretty much ripped this black thing to pieces and squished the ever loving crap out of every inch of it.

Only almost, because I almost couldn't see what it did. But that's why it's kinda scary.

"You should probably talk to it Belly." It might have something to say. "Alright then Ray." But she had already started walking to the other skirmish. It pulled itself up, fully calmed.

_Was gaining my power the right thing?_

"That's pretty much the start of what you were going to say, huh?" I…

Already know that. You dumbass.

It seemed relieved and it transformed into, well. Whaddaya know. Abel. That is exactly me. Maybe if I didn't find out about Naoya, having Abel might've made a bit more sense. What's done is done though.

He was dressed in a white trench coat which was unbuttoned, and revealed a thin, white and loose shirt through which you could see red blood pouring out of a wound. Ah. THAT wound. His legs were pure white, and his supposed feet were simply points, but coloured red. His head was just the helmet, similar to a knight's. Inside the visor, there was blackness and piercing red eyes.

Judgement Arcana. How fitting.

Welp, Abel dissipated in a blue light and into my heart after that.

Time to see how Hiro's doing.

The red moon was eerily shining down once more, as that moon appeared in the sky again. Looks like Ray was just finishing Hiro's Shadow for sure.

"Talk to it. Something good might happen."

With that, her figure faded from the battle screen.

_Time to play hero again…_

"Just stop talking man. Honestly, if you're going to talk about me then you're obviously talking to the wrong person. Playing hero this time might be more fun. So, we just have to look forward to the future, right?" Hiro was absolutely right. "I…"

"Already know about all that."

His shadow nodded and gave rise to his Persona. "Osiris. Judge of the Dead eh?" It was carrying one of the staffs that Pharaohs used, but that was pretty much where the obvious connections to history went. Its hollow face was partly covered by its gold bangs, and on its face were yellow ochre eyes. It body was covered in white armour and gold rings. The rings appeared to cover its lower abdomen, neck, arms and shins. A long white loincloth fluttered from underneath the armour. Its right leg and arm were covered in bandages, similar to a mummy. And lastly, white feathered wings sprouted from it's back.

"Judgement Arcana, Belly." I sighed, and said, "Abel. Judgement. It's almost redundant."

He nodded with a smile. With that, Osiris disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

"Mum! I'm just gonna go out for a bit." She nodded, as I went out the front door. The 19th today. Seven days 'til the full moon.

And the moon was almost full. Midnight was just about to settle in.

I went to the park. Where I first used the power Sousuke gave me.

I tried punching through the air.

Next I concentrated before punching.

Water began to surround my fist, and then I punched through the air again.

After I finished my punch, the water surrounding my fist fell down to the ground; into the soil. Some of the droplets were carried off by a light breeze.

They all disappeared… Like everything else does in this world.

I tried summoning Skoll. A blue card fell into my hand. I crushed it in my fist.

"Wanna play?"

He barked happily, and began to howl.

"Bad Wolf."

The sky turned bone-white, and the almost full moon turned a bloody red. In the middle of it was a streaking slash that made it look like an eye. There were no clouds.

The grass and ground were black. The swings bone white, with bite marks in them.

"Did you do that, boy?"

He barked happily again.

I sat down on the nearby bench. It felt warm; almost alive. On the side were slashes from which dark blood was pouring out. The blood felt dead and cold.

"You're in the middle of the night, all alone except for your brother. Hati."

Skoll whined and licked my hand.

"I wonder if he's chasing it now. I wonder if it's really worth it."

With that, the atmosphere of Bad Wolf ended, and the sky returned to normal.

"Let's go back home."

Skoll nodded and disappeared. "Farore's Wind."

I wonder what she meant by, "She obviously doesn't know how weak I am then."

I wonder if there is something else she's hiding… Ray…

There was apparently PE class today, but I still hadn't gotten the chance to get a uniform for that, so I just brought some of my own clothes.

"So, Miss!" A student I didn't know shouted, "What are we gonna play today?"

Miss Pall replied, "We're gonna play Tag to warm up first. So, who wants to be in?"

That sounded interesting. "Since you're new, Sousuke. You can be in. So, some others…"

'Tag?' That's funny. "Hm. Ray, Yiheng and… Giorgio."

Everyone groaned as she said each name. Each unified groan worse than the last.

Ray slapped her face, and then lifted herself up. "Fine then."

Yiheng looked absolutely pumped though. He must've had an advantage because of how fit he was from gymnastics. "Alriiight!"

Giorgio just got up unceremoniously though. He seemed pretty quiet. I could feel…

_Chariot Arcana._

Oho. Really now? I have a good feeling about this then.

Miss Pall then called out, "Everyone, spread out!" With that call, everyone lifted themselves up. Girls were grouping up with each other, and guys were just spreading out. Don't the girls know it would make them an easier target?

Miss Pall blew the whistle, and everyone started running.

Ray walked nonchalantly into the fray, and then began to grin. Umar looked like a really easy target. I could see her mouth a word as she looked around. Guess she really didn't want to play. 'Su…ku…kaja.' Is what she mouthed.

She immediately bolted to the huge groups of girls with an unamused face. Several girls were already tipped, as I just now realized that this was gang-ups Tips. This is gonna get chaotic. So pretty much that whole group of girls became part of our little posse.

Guess I should get going though. I breathed out. Guess I better put poor Umar out of this. He doesn't seem like he really wants to play. I charged in his direction, and he started running. I did a fancy slide and caught him as he was surprised by my sudden break.

On the other side of the court, I saw Yiheng frantically coming after each of the guys that were running away from him. As fast as they could it seemed. They looked like they were being chased by a demon. Too bad Belly and Bun Buns aren't here.

Giorgio was being followed by a group that he had just caught. That many? Geez. No wonder everyone was groaning. "Ray!" I mouthed 'Heat Riser' and we both got a speed boost and a power boost. She grinned again. Welp, there was this group that was working together to try and not get caught. Guess I'll go then. Ray was going for the same group.

I caught the majority of them with one tip and Ray got the leftovers that managed to get away. The game was over THAT quickly? Geez. Well, that was exciting. Marginly.

"Hey!" The guy I recognized as Giorgio was waving me down. "You did pretty good. I'm Giorgio." He seemed more cheerful than I expected. "I'm Sousuke." He whispered to me straight after. "Would you happen to have an account on Gyari Link?" I nodded. This would be good for Ray. "Ah, cool. You going on today?" Yes technically but he didn't need to know that. "I don't go on that often. One of my friends does though. You know Ray?" His eyes started glittering and then he said, "Oh yeah! What's her username?" This is going well. "Link217." I thought his eyes were glittering too much already. "Hey, I think one of my friends told me about her! Cool. Thanks Sousuke!" Wonder who his friend is? "No prob."

With that he looked about ready to go on and play a bit of Mapfall himself. But that was all that was interesting today.

* * *

Heehee. Actually, most of these characters are based off real people from my life. Do ya mind? They fit into the story quite well, but I'm sorry there isn't much character development for Ray's friends. Minor character development isn't the focus for the chapters that I've already written.

Anyways... Review and no flames!


	5. Whist

When I got there, there were a lot more people than usual. A lot. I only got to recognize one of them though. Dracoleon from the other day.

"Uhm, what's up?" He turned around quickly and threw a smile at me. "Hey again."

I went off in another direction, but Dracoleon insisted that I stay for a little bit. I guess it couldn't hurt, but I would rather do some hardcore grinding so I can keep up with those shadows.

"So. Who are these guys?" He glanced around at everyone around him. There were a lot less people than I thought. Huh. "We're the MOD gang!" MODs? As in the Moderator MODs? I wonder where SA is? Welp, no worrying about that now. "As you know, I'm Dracoleon, but what you didn't know was, that I was the leader." Oh. Am I lucky or something? Suddenly, another MOD popped out in front of him. "Yo. I'm Palutena'sIncarnate:). But you can call me Pi." I thought I heard him mutter something after that, but it was too quiet to make out.

"Seriously, man. Attention hogger. Anyways, I'm X-Drago01. But it's just Drago." He said as he pushed Pi out of the way. "And lastly, we have…" Dracoleon started, "MangaWizrobe2000." He looked up quickly from his book as he heard his name, wondering why his name was called out. He looked around and realized why. He waved with a smile and went back to reading.

_Hm. You wouldn't have something to do with all these people here, would you Sousuke?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said while laughing. You're not a very good liar sometimes.

_What did you do?_

"Well, you know Giorgio from your class?"

_ What about him?_

"Well, he asked me whether I had a MF account, so I directed him to your username."

_Oh. I have a feeling I can guess which one of these avatars is his._

"Really?"

_Just watch. But it's mostly a hunch so don't take it too seriously. I do believe it is Drago._

I heard some more chuckling after that. "Would you like to know that you have just won a prize?"

_I was right?_

"Hell yeah. I caught a glimpse of his name in binary when I was looking through some coding."

_Ok. Complicated stuff then._

I heard some more chuckling, but it stopped after a while.

Hm. I'm feeling kinda strange today. Maybe I'll just… "So, would any of your names be Giorgio 'round here?" Drago looked surprised, and Dracoleon was stunned. "Er… that would be me." Drago sheepishly put his hand up. "Sousuke right?" He looked really startled now.

"What are ya doing!?"

_I'm having some fun. No biggie._

He nodded though. "Hey, Leo! I'm going to go and chat with some of my other friends! That alright?" Dracoleon nodded at Pi, who promptly flew off. Oh, he looks a lot like Pit from Kid Icarus if you're wondering. Wiz stood up and looked at Dracoleon with a smile, to which Dracoleon nodded to. He must know his team well. "Eheh… bro?" Dracoleon turned around, "Imma do some homework. I hope you don't stay on for too long." Dracoleon nodded once more with a grin, and Drago logged off.

"Welp, those are my teammates. Whaddaya think of 'em?" Honestly, they were, "Pretty cool." He smiled back, "I know what ya mean. They're some of my best friends. I love hanging out with them," He looked away distantly, "But you know. As a leader I got my responsibilities, so I can't hang out with them that often. Makes me bit sad. But I don't need to keep ya right now, so see ya later." With those last words, he flew off.

_Emperor…_

Right… after Empress is Emperor.

_Sousuke. You warned me about him the first time we met. Do you still think the same?_

"…Maybe. But, something is a bit different. I will still say to be cautious around him though."

_Fair enough._

TO GRINDING!

By the end of that grinding session, I was at level 500 or so. You could imagine the amount of time taken to get to that…

* * *

Looks like Bun Buns is having fun. "Oho, yeah!" Though, I still say that he's getting too excited just from playing with a Jack Frost. But I guess they are some of the cuter things in this world. "That's right! Demons don't have to be bad! With the power of love, you can become as good as you want!" That sounds strangely like that conversation Midori had with that other Jack Frost. Which became a Black Frost after that. "Hee ho! I'll do my very best. To help fill the world with good and love!"

Hiro chuckled as the Demon went off into ArisoJack. You know, I still wonder why it's called that. "Haha! Playing with demons is really fun. You know?" What now? "Do you know why this place is called ArisoJack?" Are we in sync or something? Welp, "I don't know. Maybe we could ask the leader. I wonder why I haven't gotten around to doing that before." Bun Buns seemed ecstatic. "Let's go then!" It'll be easy for me to get in, since I am the King of all Demons. Basically.

It took a while for us to get the Parliament House, but it sure was worth seeing how far the Jakkai had gone in terms of technology. The Parliament House was nothing to snuff at either. Both of the houses were modeled after Jack Frost and Pyro Jack, so that was cool. But the main building was based off of well, something else. Whoever they modeled it after, I give props since he looks like me. And Black Frost too, don't forget him.

As grand as the outside, the inside was striking. A light blue crystal of some kind was used for the walls, and the floor was made with black marble. The walk in carpet that led to the main office was another shade of blue, more similar to the shade of blue my hair took on. There were metal screen borders near the top of the building, which I assumed was used for making public announcements and powered lights in the shapes of Jack-o-lanterns. It really was impressive. I still haven't wrapped my head around the power used to make lights and stuff though. Ah well. Who cares?

On the walls, I saw glass caskets containing what seemed to be relics. Some that caught my eye were suits of armour that Black Frost, the Half- Demon Naoki and surprisingly, Dante used. But the last that I saw was the best out of all of them. It seemed to have been used by someone called Minato Arisato. His was black. Pitch black. It mostly reminded me of a really amped up motor bike suit, seemed relatively light, and had holsters for clips and guns called Bolters on its belt. The cape had a strange symbol emblazoned with wings and a sword on it.

Apparently, it was the armour he used when fighting the great battle against Metatron, who was said to have threatened ArisoJack's destruction.

Hiro was simply captured by the beautiful building's interior, and was looking around with wonder like I was. Well, enough looking around. Let's go into the office!

The office was as impressive as the rest of the interior. The walls and floors were the same, and so was the carpet. There was a creamy white marble table that spanned the whole of the room, from the entrance to near the end, where the triad of windows was. At the far end of the table, was the original Black Frost.

"What brings the King of Bel here, hee ho?" He said as he span around in his chair. "I just wanted to pay a visit. It really is a cool place you got here." He nodded, and sighed in dismay. "Well, I doubt anyone would just come here to sightsee. What else do you need?" Hiro spoke up. "Well, this isn't really common knowledge to us, so we thought we could ask you. Why is this city called 'ArisoJack'? I get the 'Jack' part, but why Ariso?" Black Frost sadly replied, "Why would you want to know that?" I seemed like it was bringing up a bad subject but, "We're really just wondering." Black Frost probably thought it was futile to avoid questions about this, this he answered after that.

"Minato Arisato." Wait. That sounds familiar. Right. It was the name on the plaque next to the armour he used. That was thought that came up first. I tried to remember something else, but nothing was coming immediately. "Without him, this city wouldn't have existed." Oh. Was that it? I wonder how he formed a contract with Black Frost of all Demons? "He was a great man, and friend." Friend? "Well, I'm in a good mood. I'll tell you the whole story." I nodded and sat myself down on one of the chairs. Hiro did the same.

_King Frost was angry at him, since he wasn't able to win a battle of his. He tried to take his power, but was put in his place. He was sealed away as a card._

_I was so impressed with his strength, that I decided to go to the human world, and formed a contract with him, with King Frost's power on the line. We met a few mishaps as some old Demon Tamers weren't particularly happy with him formin' a contract with me. He beat all the Demon Tamers that came at him._

I'm kinda liking this.

_Once after that, we took him to the Warp. I had my own ambitions with King Frost's power under my belt. I was in the process of trying to make Jakkai civilized. To move forward, I needed help, so I called on him and he helped validate the laws that I had set up so far. Not long after that, we finally made a full-fledged city. ArisoJack. I became the head, and he became the Jackking._

Now I really like him. This is the only demon faction that is like this. The others are all shitty and unorganized. All because he collaborated with this Minato. And wait, HE WAS THE JACKKING!?

_Metatron wasn't happy though. He called Minato a heretic, calling us out to war. All because we were finally flourishing as nation. With our advanced technology, we slaughtered the first wave. After Metatron and Minato spoke with each other, he sent out the rest of the angelic troops._

I'm guessing the Jakkai won.

_Minato defeated Metatron, and he helped defeat all the other major seraphs. Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel. Hell, he defeated both Metatron and Gabriel pretty much all by himself, with a little help from the Half-Demon Naoki and Dante. I was also responsible for the rest of the major Seraph's defeat as well. We won that battle, and we even found out that the Demonic faction was planning to step in if we looked like we were losing. They ran away because they thought that what they saw was too brutal._

He sounds too badass for his own good. Imagining the power he would have had even after that… That's…

_Of course, he had business in the other world. Like saving the world from Death incarnate. No. It was Death. Death itself. He died at that battle from what I heard from Izanagi and Thor's factions._

"I do hear that a shadow of himself runs around though. He must be trying to make the world a better place right about now. For your information, the name of his shadow is Minatos." He… died? If this is the same person, that is stuck at the Great Seal like Philemon told us… Well… we now know his name at least. I can confirm it with Ray later. "Why are you telling us this?" Black Frost gave us a lonely smile. "I do want him to come back… But, you know it won't work if the world is destroyed first. I want him to see how far ArisoJack has come for real…"

It won't work if the world is destroyed, huh? "Thanks a lot Black Frost."

"It's alright, hee ho. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Black Frost!" Hiro called out.

* * *

You know, Sousuke didn't mention anything about remembering anything the last Shadow we fought. Not to mention the first one. I wonder why? Ah! Well, I guess that could happen. A secondary Arcana huh? I was outside in my backyard, watching the rain fall, cradling Mocha in my arms. She was sleeping. She wouldn't be really able to play because it was raining. Oh right. Mocha's my dog. She's a Corgi if you're wondering, but it seems like she has some Jack Russell mixed in because her snout is longer. I laughed to myself, thinking about how fox-like she is.

She began to make a yawn, and I decided that it was getting late too. I put her down inside her kennel with her blankets, and then went back inside. Sousuke needs to meet her sometime. I have a good feeling about them being together. Knowing that he looks after a dog in the game was kinda useful. Welp, I crash-landed on my bed like always and closed my eyes.

* * *

It was raining tonight. Six more days until the full moon huh? A little under a week… I looked at the TV screen, half-expecting it to go all fuzzy and show someone on the Midnight Channel. Of course, those events are over. So nothing happened. Am I being too paranoid about all this? Maybe I am but… hm? I thought I saw a Black Frost. It looked really sad.

Why'd you have to go and die you moron!?

I don't get any of that… I feel like I should know him. Why not!? My head started burning up again… rrgh… What? ArisoJack? Demons? What's coming back to me?

* * *

Today it seemed like Umar had some free time on his hands for once, so he invited all my friends to Town Hall for some ramen. 'All my friends' entails Yiheng, Sousuke, Christine and Aastha. I haven't introduced Aastha yet though. Ichiban Boshi was where we usually ate. I ordered a regular Tokyo Bowl. And another Matcha Green Milk Tea. With ICE CREAM. Yea!

It was fun. That's all I'll say. Too busy eating.

Sousuke actually ordered fifths. His stomach is crazy.

You know, I haven't given my views on my friends Christine and Aastha. Christine was someone who always seemed to know everything about a person by just talking with them. Once. It was pretty creepy, but still cool. Aastha was actually a little smarter than me. Yeah. Someone besides Sousuke. Her favourite anime is Code Geass. She didn't use to be, but I turned her into a bit of an otaku. Whoops.

* * *

Ok. I'm on. And since I just found out that Dracoleon was of the Emperor Arcana, he was probably the next Shadow I was going to face. Though I am a bit nervous, since I've never fought against him. Or any of the MODs besides SA. When he was actually still a MOD that is. Dracoleon was in the area as I suspected. And looked down like I suspected. Oh boy…

Another black mass formed in front of me as a dark dragon. Time to fight.

You know, I need a bit of a music change. Yeah, I don't listen to the game's BGMs. I listen to extended video game tracks from Youtube. Cornered from Phoenix Wright has been playing for a while. Let's see… Mass Destruction? Wiping All Out? Burn my Dread? Ooh yeah. The Almighty!

I heard swishes of fist pumps in my mind. Ok. Great choice.

I wonder how this Shadow is gonna go. Well, I'd rather be cautious. "Rakukaja!"

It's elements are Melee, Light and… Dark!? Having both in the same character is strange… Ok. I'm guessing it's one of those head-on attackers judging from it's build and element choice. That and, it's a freaking dragon. Might have magic though.

"Godsend!" I felt a surge of energy from the Shadow as an angel fell from the sky in a golden light. "Gash Drive!" Uh-oh. He came charging at me in a spin, with his claws out in front. It reminded me of this attack Kiba used from Naruto… Anyways…

I pulled out my sword just in time, and blocked his move. Only barely though. I fell back from the sheer shock of the attack. Ok. Something tells me that head-on attacks are a bad idea. Wait. It might've been because of the move he used before he attacked me. Should probably stay wary though.

"MIND CHARGE!"

What are you planning, Sousuke?

Oh. I know. I pulled out my fists, and a super-charged Agidyne and Bufudyne flowed out from both hands. The Shadow was taken by surprise, and barely dodged it. Barely. Not before having it's right shoulder armour piece cracked. A sickening shout was heard from the Shadow, and it was desperately trying to hold the cracked armour together.

Time to finish this!

"Skoll! Bad Wolf."

The scarlet wolf ran out of the blue card I summoned, and howled. The sky turned white, the moon red. Lastly, the iconic slash. Immediately, the wolf charged into the fray. The Shadow was without time to think, and Skoll's black teeth sank into the dragon's throat, nearly crushing the whole thing. I thought this fight might've taken longer.

Why can't I spend some damn time with my friends like a normal person!? It's not fucking fair…

Newsflash. "Nothing in life is fair. If you have really lived, then you would know that. I know you have. So stop whining." It looked up at me with a smile, and dissolved.

"Akihiko Sanada. He loved training. He always trained, because he thought that if he was able to become strong, then he could protect people. He failed once, and he failed twice. He realized that being able to take charge and move on was another form of being strong after both his friends and little sister died."

Akihiko. Resident protein junkie. I laughed a little.

I felt power flow into me… Din's Fire… and Tarukaja. I also got the Golden Gauntlet for my other hand. Coolness. "Ziodyne…" What's next? Hierophant's next, so I wonder what he's going to learn. Welp, I have an idea so… Yeah. The battle screen faded.

When I went back, Dracoleon looked like he was feeling even worse than the last time. It looked like a headache was attacking him. Like how I reacted when Sousuke… After I first met him. "Dracoleon, what's wrong!?" He groaned in pain, "No… no… I don't fucking want to…! She's one of my friends!" His eyes which were squeezed shut by his pain finally opened, and they were glowing purple… It reminded me of when Sousuke's eyes flashed yellow. What the hell is this…?

Then, a dark wolf appeared.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I'm a fan of Fairly English Story... And I used some elements from the guy's Minato. He's not completely the same though.

ALL HAIL SAMJAZ!

Review and no flames.


	6. Fold

"I spy with my little eye… Hello, Sousuke. I would reveal something very, well I dunno. Delicate of your situation, but you'll find out in due time."

Oh crap.

"What do you want, MIKROFIRS!?" Wait, Sousuke hasn't receded? "All I want is a little fight. Don't you want to settle our little game, Sousuke?"

_Sousuke… _

"Then let's do it right here!" Sousuke readied his claws.

_Sousuke._

"Why don't you load up a grid?"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SOUSUKE, LISTEN!"

* * *

A sword almost went through my side. Ray!?

Next a Light Slash almost went through my side.

"Huh? Ray!?"

Then a punch was thrown in my face, and I was knocked down to the ground. "Alright now, shit for brains! Get the fuck away from here before I pull out my High level!" In MIKROFIRS' eye I caught a glimpse of fear. "Tch. Fine." With that he disappeared.

She actually knocked me out. Her eyes were flashing bright emerald green, almost filled with killing intent. Like a hungry wolf's. With that she sighed and fell over.

"Ray…!"

* * *

**Death is my only friend. She doesn't betray me, and she never lies. Yet her kind blade is still cruel. The end is inevitable. You can't avoid her once she chooses which stalk to cut down.**

**Live with Death.**

**Kill for the living.**

**Kill for the dead.**

**That's just the way it goes.**

* * *

Then the dark Magician appeared. Ray's avatar was still not moving. Another wolf appeared. It looked almost like Ray's. It was a grey wolf rather than brown, but had the same green tunic. It had almost the same hairstyle as Ray's but it covered most of it's face. It's eyes were not as kind as Ray's were. They were filled with hunger and rage… It had a cape with a wing clip holding it together on it's right side. The cape was blue and white. It had boots with wings on them, which was different to the iron plating on the end of Ray's shoes. Lastly, on it's face was smile unlike any other. It looked cold…

It didn't even have to load up a grid to slash the Dark Hierophant into ribbons with just it's claws.

**Death is my friend. She is your friend, she is mine. But today, Death holds her scythe at your throat.**

Bit Ichor splashed onto the grey wolf, but instead of the normal gold colour an inky blackness was what showed up. The wolf disappeared in a red light, and Ray's avatar's eyes fluttered open. She was planting for breath as she sat herself up. "Oh god… What the heck just happened?" She doesn't know? "Um… I do believe you cussed at me and then you almost knocked me unconscious with a punch you threw in my face?"

She grimaced and then said, "Ookaaayy? What did I say? I only remember that dark wolf coming out and then it's all… fuzzy." I explained to her, "I remember you shouted at me, 'for fuck's sake Sousuke listen,' and then you shouted at MIKROFIRS, 'alright shit for brains! Get the fuck away from here before I pull out my high level.' Or something like that." She closed her eyes in thought. "Was that really what I said?" Well, "I am pretty sure." She replied, "Why would I want to pull out my high level avatar though?" She looked away.

"Well I dunno about you but, I'm done here. I'm just gonna go grind." With that she left.

* * *

"Skoll… what do you want to do tonight?" The blue card fell into my hand. I looked around the park. Why would I want to pull out my high level anyway? That is not something I really want to discuss right now. Welp, Kazuya and Hiro better contact me soon. We're getting halfway.

* * *

"Hey, Hiro." He looked around as his eyes opened. "Huh? Wha…?" He looked at me expectantly. "We haven't seen grey bowl-cut for a while." He perked up as soon as I mentioned him. "Wanna go talk to him?" Hiro nodded vigorously in agreement. A portal formed as he threw a glance at me. These demonic powers are sure helpful. Killing Yehovah was goooood fun. We both stepped through the swirling vortex and arrived in Tokyo. Tokyo huh? Not so good times there. What with all the lockdowns and demons. And murders… Hiro was looking around nostalgically. Right. Big demonic happenings were here too. If I'm lucky I might run into Naoya and Loki, but who knows?

Well, I'm sure my friends will be worried about me because of the whole missing school thing because of calling destinies and whatnot. Maybe I can meet a few of Hiro's friends too. Though with that last encounter, I'm not sure what to make of them. I mean, how many scantily-clad chicks do we need around here? Well, I'm not complaining though that has nothing to do with me as I am technically a Demon. Not to mention Demon Overlord.

We walked over through the entrance of Tokyo University, and started asking around. When we finally got our bearings, we found Yu Narukami reading a book under a tree. From what I could tell it was that novel, Pink Alligator. He noticed us as our feet padded through the grass. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" He put in a blue and red bookmark in his book and closed it up. "Long time no see." Hiro happily replied, "Yeah, it's great to see you." Yu gave us a sinister chuckle and a sneaky smile. "Why are you referring to me in third person? And why are you me?" Hiro was close to bursting out in laughter. "Nah, nah I'm just kidding."

I put on a smile and pointed out, "Awful puns, but they don't get old that easily." Yu laughed again, "I know right?" He repeated his earlier laughter once more, but his face turned serious straight after. "Well, I know you don't go anywhere unless you need something, so what's up?" I pulled out a dark blue key from my pocket, which was adorned with a symbol of a trumpet, blowing out across the ocean. Yu's eyes widened, and he soon pulled out a card with a black figure and blade on it. "So you know Igor?" I reached into my pocket again and brought out my persona card. "Sure. The creepy old guy with the long nose?" I asked as I put both items back in my pocket.

"That's the one." Yu responded as he nodded. He put his card back in his pocket. "I feel a little sorry for you guys. You both already saved the world once." He laughed quietly and returned to the subject. "So what's this journey about?" I said, "I believe his soul is stuck trying to keep the end of the world from coming?" Yu's eyes suddenly went dark cold, as if he remembered something that made his blood stream freeze over. "Him…"

Hiro wondered, "Who's 'him?'" Yu stood up. "Minato Arisato." It sounded very familiar… Oh yeah! I remembered that brunette in pink that I met a while ago. I think it was like Yuzu? No. Definite no there. Yukiko? No. Yukari? Yukari! I remember meeting her while I took a trip to Iwatodai. She was at Naganaki Shrine, and she saw me. I remember…

_She looked at me in disbelief. Like I was someone not meant to be. She gave a longing glance at me. I wondered why she did. She walked over to me cautiously. "W-What's your name?" She seemed absolutely down-trodden, so I decided to answer straight out. "Kazuya Minegishi…" She sighed, half-relieved and half disappointed. "Sorry for asking out of the blue like that. My name is Yukari Takeba." I politely answered, "Nice to meet you, Yukari-san." I held out my hand for a shake, and I saw her expression. She looked surprised, and somewhat… sad. "Nice to meet you Kazuya-kun." Kun? When we just met? Whatever. I'm rolling with it. "So…" I paused. "Any reason why you wanted to come talk to me?" She panicked a little. "Oh, sorry. You just looked a lot like someone I knew…" I was really curious, even though I knew she seemed a little touchy on the matter._

_"Who was he?" _

_"His name was Minato Arisato. He had blue hair just like yours…" That last sentence seemed to be more to her, rather than me._

_"What happened to him?"_

_I thought I saw tears nearly welling up in her eyes. "He's not with us anymore…" Oh…_

_"I…I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. You'd want to know after what I just mentioned, wouldn't you?"_

_"Then is it alright if I ask a little more?"_

_She hesitated for a moment. "…Sure. It might be good to get this off my chest. So what do you wanna know?"_

_Well…"You seem like you knew him really well. Any reason?" I said as I noticed we were walking towards a bench, partially covered by cherry blossom petals._

_As she sat down she replied fondly, "I was in love… with him." She looked off into the distance nostalgically. "What was he like?" Am I treading on thin ice here?_

_Tear started to well up again. "He was the nicest person that I had met in a long time. He… he was kind, funny… He was a little rough but he always listened to other people's problems, without even complaining. He really cared about other people." She giggled a bit, "Not to mention, he was really attractive." She looked at me with a smile. "I'm getting this feeling that you're really similar to him." Really? Me? I looked at her questioningly as I said, "I don't know about that…" She laughed a little more. "That sounds like something he would say. Although, in a different way. He was always a little rough with what he said."_

_"I'm flattered." She gave me another smile. It was truly radiant smile… "Tell me a little more."_

_She looked away in thought, and then turned back to face me. "He had a really strong sense of justice. So much so, that he often got into fights with other people. Not to mention win against them while he at it. Now that I think about it, most of his opponents…" She said 'opponents' questionably. "They were either sent to the hospital…" Or what? "Or ended up dead…" Woah. Extreme there huh? "He must have been strong." _

_"He was really strong. So much so that I get this strange feeling; that not even that spiky-haired guy from Dragonball could beat him." Ooookaaay. Wasn't Goku supposed to be the strongest being in the Universe? If I remember right… Oh god. I don't wanna get paired up against him in a fight. "Even after all that, he seems like a swell guy." She nodded, and continued to talk. "He was also really courageous, smart… and so well… Let's just say then whenever someone looked at him they were drawn to him by his blinding charm. Not to mention that he was really honest. Well… he could be as long honest as you were to him." Fair's fair. "He was also really good at playing instruments." Now that I can relate to. Playing instruments is always something I can get behind. Now for a strange question. No-one can get as strong as Goku without magical powers or something. Not even I can match that with my demonic powers and all. "You know how you said he was really good at fighting?" She nodded. "Well… How? No-one can get as strong as you said without some kind of power."_

_She looked at me questioningly. Then a thought popped into her mind. "Does Lucifer or Helel mean anything to you?" What? You mean, demon Lucifer? Lucifer… you were lending power to other people before me? "Hey, he was a cool guy I'll have you know Sensei." Oh ok. "Well, yes if you're wondering." She looked at me, stunned. "What about… Black Frost, Pyro Jack and Jack Frost?" I got became excited just hearing those demons' names. "Oh yeah!" She sighed in relief. "Ok. This might seem crazy but…" What? "He had this power called, Persona." Persona? That wasn't what I was expecting. "What are these Persona? I thought you were going to say something else." She looked at me with the same inquiring look from before. "Like what?" I dunno… "Demons?" Her eyes widened. "Demons!? Well… then. Does the name ArisoJack strike you in anyway?" ArisoJack!? As in, what should really be the Capital for all Demon activity? "Hell yes! I mean… yeah." She giggled at my outburst and then replied, "Well. Yes. He has the power of demons under his thumb." I thought I did. Huh. Wonder why… "And he had the strongest Personas ever. But you don't know what they are so I won't talk about them. Let's see… He also had something he called Alter Angel. Sounds strange, but yeah." I'm liking this guy already._

"Well in any case, something did happen to him while he's doing what he's doing. Apparently we have to try and fix it." Hiro explained. "Well, alright. Is it just the two of you?" I responded, "No. We have another girl helping us." He looked away pensively, "Hm. Having the two of you is strange enough. And none of you are Wild Cards?" Wild Cards? "What's a Wild Card?" Nevermind. Hiro asked for me. "Ok… Really strange. And you have a contract?" A contract? "Contract? Well, we made the promise in the Velvet Room right then and there." You're on the ball today, Hiro.

"Another strange case."

You know what? Hiro can lead the conversation this time.

"Strange how?"

"You usually make the contract with someone from the outside."

Oh ok. And then, Yu started looking around. He looked up at a nearby clock.

"Oh geez. I better get to my next class. I should be at the same place and time because of my schedule, so you guys can come again later if you want."

Hiro's eyes brightened up. "Will do Yu!" I nodded with acknowledgement, "We'll probably come again soon if we need more information. Until then, we'll see ya Yu."

He gave us a smile, and then looked around to see if the coast was clear. He nodded as he finished looking around, and gave the mark to go. Portal powers are sure convenient, aren't they?

* * *

I finished grinding, and by the end of that session, I was at about seven hundred. Geez.

I looked around on my desk. There was of course, my computer. My 3DS XL… what else? Some pens, folders… and…! I was trying to avoid it for a while, but I finally remembered what I kept hidden behind my stack of organizers. Because of the design of my table and where it was placed, there was a gap that my organizers couldn't fit into without turning them at a certain angle. I dreaded what was behind it. I remembered… Tokyo. I might as well give it look over now that I've remembered.

I pulled out two of my organizers away from the corner of the table, and there it lay. It had gathered dust over the years, and I would have been surprised if it hadn't. I took it out, grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped it clean. Spots of blood and grimy finger prints were all over the thing. I remembered again what it could do. I remembered why I used it. I remembered what happened when I did use it. It summoned demons. All to survive. People died.

My COMP.

It was an emerald green colour, dulled by the amount of grime on it. I never bothered to clean off it off when I got home because mum might've seen it. I turned it on. I never used it again after that week so it still had a little charge; the little there was. "Peaceful days died. Let's survive." A phrase that was imprinted in my mind after I turned the damn thing on. I almost wanted to use it, to see how my Demons were going. But I refrained, fearing it would make that eerie crack of sound that could easily jolt someone into attention if they heard it. That wasn't what I needed now.

I simply looked at my Demon team. Black Frost. Pyro Jack. Jack Frost.

Black Frost was my main, and it had the other 'dynes' the other two didn't. So Zandyne and Freildyne. I also had Megidola on it.

Pyro Jack. It had it's Agi spell on it, so lots of things burned when I used it. So Agidyne, Ziodyne and Teradyne.

Lastly, Jack Frost was more of healer. It had Bufudyne, Aquedyne and Mediarahan.

My skills were Megidolaon, Drain and Multi Strike. I had Magic Yang as my Auto-Skill.

I sighed as I remembered what happened in the Yamanote Circle. My dad died, and I almost lost my mum. He went to those Bel serving demons and whatnot. It wasn't something I wanted to remember. When I saw the two of them I thought it was cruel fate. They may have stopped the lockdown, and the string of disasters soon after that but… I had this unspoken, and wretched feeling in my gut that almost made me want to strangle the two of them.

…I didn't mention that before, did I? Or the other time that we met up with them as well. Now you know why I sometimes stop myself from thinking things that potential people may find out. Sometimes you just don't want to hear them. I finally took the COMP to the bathroom, and I was able to since mum was asleep. I quietly dampened a piece of paper towel and rubbed the wet portion on the surface of the COMP carefully. The grime finally came off, and I was able to see the vibrant green that it used to be when I first picked it up from Naoya. The blood stains weren't budging too well though. Hopefully if people see this it'll look more like paint than blood.

…Who am I kidding?

* * *

I looked outside again. It was approaching midnight. That dreaded feeling in my stomach started up again. What's the date? I checked the clock. It was the 21st. Four days and a bit, and it'll be a full moon. That Black Frost that showed up the other night looked very familiar. It seemed normal, but I could sense a lot more power in it than other Black Frosts.

…I'm probably mulling this over too much. Time to go to bed.

I opened my eyes again soon after. Was it a dream?

The sky and ground were a golden colour, and behind me in the distance I could make out a huge metal door, which was decorated elaborately. Clouds of yellow dust rolled away from my feet, but more of it kept coming. I finally looked up in front of me. It was a colossal door, more akin to a wall. It appeared to have been made from white marble, though it was not what it felt like when I touched it. It was rough, and cracked; especially in the middle as far as I could see anyway. Lengths of barbed wire and rose thorns covered the expanse of rock, covering a carving of what looked like a boy that looked almost exactly like me.

Then a heard a voice similar to mine, echo in my head.

"Set me free…" Set him free? From what?

"I need help…" That's what came next. Both of these phrases were said in a hollow, and sad tone. One without hope. One without will.

"Can I help?" I said. Ok… That was only supposed to be in my head. I said it out loud anyway. I gave myself a mental punch to the head. Silly Sousuke.

Silence filled the atmosphere. And then, "…Long time no see." Ok, tone improving slightly.

Huh? "Have we met before?"

"Yes. I know you very well. You were supposed to know me well too…" Well, his voice turned into a downer quickly.

"Will you come again?"

What? I don't have time for this—"Yeah. Sure I will." Dammit Sousuke.

"I look forward to it." Whoever was saying these words right now… I could imagine him with a smile. A smile of sheer happiness.

I blacked out again into dreamless sleep…

* * *

Did I look sleepless? I probably did look sleepless. If my constant yawning and faraway look hadn't told anyone anything. I did just spend the whole night drawing doodles of Black Frost and Jack Frost… They are very fun to draw though. Pretty easy. Though when I drew Black Frost, instead of having the funny jester-suited… thing for lack of a better term, around its neck, I drew a bandana around it instead. The Black Frost I hung out with was always pretty special. Always talking about justice and magical love. Whatever that meant.

In any case, I thought the bandana was always so cool that I managed to persuade Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to wear them as well. They looked darned cool in them. Well, anyways. Sousuke and I should get going.

* * *

Is it just me, or does Ray seem a lot less cheerful than usual? She also seems more distant than I remembered. Hm.

She was sitting underneath a maple tree on a nearby silverseat. The dappled sunlight that seeped in between the cracks of the trees shone on her, and seemed to dance as the leaves rustled in the wind. "Hey, is there anything wrong?"

She looked up at me blankly. She didn't seem pained in any way, but her expression wasn't one that screamed out sunshine and rainbows… She looked away from me, and started walking. Perhaps she just needed to be alone… I guess. I saw her walk towards the deserted tennis courts. No-one ever really went there. And I didn't know why. It seemed like a nice facility.

Well, I walked after her. I didn't really want to be seen after the response she gave me just a few seconds earlier, so I kept my distance as I followed her. She was just looking around as she walked around the perimeter of the court. She spotted me again as I came after her. I chilled wind blew through, which was unusual since it was summer. I noticed that she was holding an A5 sized book, which was coloured black. She looked away from me again after she spotted me. I walked towards her. It was slow at first, but my pace slowly picked up.

She looked up again, and finally stopped walking. "It's okay to tell people about things that are wrong, you know." I tried. Another chilled wind blew through. She walked towards me after what seemed like the longest time of nothing. She suddenly buried her face in my chest. I could feel something warm when she did. It surprised me to say the least. Her voice barely even a whisper, "Set me free…" Set her free? That sounds really familiar… It's just like what that guy said my dream. I hesitated but…

I wrapped my arms around her in return. I almost wanted to say something, but I just felt it wasn't right… So I stayed silent. Her small voice said something I could barely make out:

"Thank you…"

* * *

Things were to say the least, a little awkward when we strolled through the city. We didn't talk, or even try to look at each other for the day for fear that we would start blushing intensely at each other. The rumour about us were already a downer. Is that really what I'm feeling? Is it? I hope… maybe… We left Town Hall together in silence. She stopped for a helping of Easy Way when we were going back. But her expression didn't lighten up all that much.

She went back to her room silent once more. I hope she's okay…

* * *

Not even after an hour, I could feel her presence online. As I could see, the Shadow from yesterday still wasn't dead. But then again, after the way it was killed earlier I would think so too. That wasn't exactly how they were killed all the other times. The others were fair and square battles.

So… we were battling MangaWizrobe2000's Shadow this time. When she loaded up the battle screen, I could swear I saw another glimpse of that grey wolf from before. The cape… The boots… and the lack of flowing hair. It disappeared as soon as it came though. A fleeting moment. Ray readied herself in a stance, getting ready for the Shadow's onslaught. She even brought out her sword this time. Getting a closer look, it looked just the Master Sword from Legend of Zelda. The same purple, the yellow jewel… The metal armour on her left arm started glowing with an intense golden light.

The Triforce symbol on the plate that covered her hand was the source of that light. I noticed the Shadow was flipping through the book it was holding. I wondered what it was doing. A blue light shone from the pages of the book, and the holder wasn't the purple wizard anymore. It was a black Knightmare, like the one from Code Geass. Shinkiro. The one with the best defenses ever created. How was Ray going to deal with that? Ok… Not what I was expecting.

I noticed something in her other hand. It was a green device that looked suspiciously like a DS or something of the kind. She held it out in front of her, and from the device three Demons appeared in a red flash or crackling lightning. "Long time no see, hee ho!" The first to speak was Black Frost. The avatar gave something of a grin in response.

"Where is the guy!? I'll freeze him over hee ho!" Jack Frost blurted out.

"I'm getting vibes of fried robot here, hee ho!" Pyro Jack ominously pointed out last.

"Let's go get them, Aru!"

Aru? What kind of nickname was that? She mouthed out some orders that her Demons seemed to understand, and grinned again.

"Have a Freildyne! Hee hooo!" Black Frost shouted. A blue sphere covered with purple electricity descended on the battle field, causing great damage to the Knightmare. Yeah… while it might've had some of the best defenses ever, they were hard to activate. Perhaps you should think this through a little more, Shadow-san.

"By the power of magic, be frozen!" Jack Frost chanted as pillars of ice surrounded the Kinghtmare. The Knightmare slowly morphed into Agunimon from Digimon Frontier, and released a fiery tornado to melt the ice. The Jack Frost recoiled as a result of what it saw, and retaliated with something I never would have seen coming. "Aquedyne!" The Agunimon was blasted from underneath with cold and pressurized water. Being a fire based Digimon, it sustained a great amount of damage. It slowly morphed into a large orange fox. Kurama from Naruto. It charged after Ray, but not before being intercepted with a Pyro Jack to the face.

"Things better get shaken up around here!" An quake stopped the fox in it's tracks, not nowing what to expect from the shaking ground. Large spikes formed from the ground and pierced through the fox's stomach. The fox transformed back into the purple wizard, and it seemed truly weakened by the constant onslaught of attacks.

"Just go away, and leave me be. All the world needs is me. I've got my values… So you can keep yours. Alright?"

Was that something straight from The World Ends With You? Wow. Well versed.

"You can't push others away from you. It's a simple fact. Just grow up, and try learning about them for a change. You might get something new out of it." The Shadow nodded and dissolved into that blue light. Ray sighed. Now I'm really noticing it. Something is wrong. She won't tell me… If she would just tell me, then maybe I can fix it…

"Don't try Sousuke. Just… don't." I was surprised for her to refer to me after this while of not speaking. I heard her mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't hear it. It seems that she has the power to block others from hearing what she is thinking at times. It has happened before, and I found it little more than frustrating. But now it's just making me feel depressed. She needs help. The battle screen faded.

"My weaknesses were removed." With that she walked off. Presumably for more grinding. I couldn't feel any real changes though, so I dismissed it. I sighed again as I thought about Ray. …What can I do?

* * *

More fluff! I mean this is Drama I'm talking about. This is what happens. ALL HAIL SAMJAZ, since I used more elements from him again. You're really awesome I say!

Again, review and no flames.


	7. Finesse

By the time she got off, her level was already at 1000. She really goes overboard with the grinding, I think. As I looked around the kitchen, I noticed a quick moving figure outside in the backyard. It was pretty small, but damn, it was fast. I was curious, so I went outside. It was still light out, but it was raining. Heavily, I might say. The moving figure finally stopped in front of my feet. It was… A dog!

Why didn't Ray tell me about it earlier? I bent down to get a better look. It instantly reminded me of something, but as always the throbbing started up again. It was golden brown, with white on it's tummy. It had a sky blue collar, on which I saw on the metal, 'Mocha.' Ohh, so it's a girl. Her tail was wagging intensely as she licked my hand. It doesn't bite. Good to know. I sat on the edge of the kitchen floor, in-between the sliding doors. She started snuggling up to me on my leg, so I picked her up, and on to my lap. She didn't seem to mind.

She then started sleeping. Mocha seemed to like being close to other people when they were around. The exact opposite of how Ray was acting now. I put her back in her kennel, and went back inside after a few minutes. I walked back to my room. The moon again haunted me as I came back in. I changed into more homey clothes. Huh. I was feeling kinda hungry. When I walked back into the kitchen, I noticed Ray's mum was cooking. That is… really convenient. I decided to wait a little, just until she was done.

I went into the living room, and started up the TV. I noticed the PS2, and looked around in the coffee table drawers where I found the controllers. I decided on what to play from the shelf which also contained a whole lot of spindles and movies. Oh and CDs. And tapes. Wow. I decided on… Persona 4. I decided to watch through the opening sequence, just well… because. It looked cool by the way. I immediately saw a save slot; the first two being used up already. There were quite a lot of hours clocked in on it too. I felt like they weren't first time playthroughs.

Well, I decided to make a new file. Another animation. They really went all out on this animation. Though, I think I prefer Persona 3's animation. I also like 'Soul Phrase' from Persona 3 Portable better. I guess I just like the atmosphere from Persona 3 better. Besides, they have more guitar. I'm always grateful for that. Hmm. These kinds of games always have long intros…

* * *

I dreamt again. It was the same place as before. The same dust clouds. The same gold. But it seemed quieter than usual. The door was still there. But in front of it, I saw a figure. I hesitated, but I started walking towards him anyway. "So, you did come back."

In front of me was a guy with blue hair, almost like mine. Difference between his and mine is that mine was longer and wilder. He wore a black blazer, black pants, and a white collared shirt under his blazer. On his left arm, I saw a red sash with black letters on it. Under the folds of the blazer on his left side was a red rimmed badge with a circle cut into quarters. As they went around, the white and black alternated so that it looked almost like a BMW logo. His collar was kept together by a navy blue ribbon, which was loosely tied. Another thing I noticed around his neck was a blue lanyard with a silver MP3 player attached to it. From the player, I saw a black wire which diverged into clip-on earphones which dangled on his shoulders. They were red rimmed, and white in the middle. Last thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a sapphire blue, similar to ocean water. Just like mine…

"Why wouldn't I?" He gave me a smile. A more menacing one than the one that he showed me before. "Have you noticed already? Our similarities?"

"Why wouldn't I have noticed that?"

"It is obvious…"

"And you know… Every time your friend defeats one of those shadows, pieces of your memory have been coming back?"

"Is that what they are?

"Yes. So… I want to give you a bit of a push."

"What kind?" I don't know about this…

"It's simple really. I'll give you some memories back. However… the things that you still don't remember will have to be gotten back from the Shadows."

A gust of wind blew by. It was a warm breeze, and I could sense… "Ugh!" My head started heating up, and the pain just wouldn't go away. I collapsed onto my knees, still clutching my head. "What did you…?" I managed to get out.

"I just tried to help. You'll recognise those memories right away."

First, lack of emotion. A scar. Coffins. Blood. Shadows. Persona. Social Links. I did know this! It was the Dark Hour! I recognised the twelve Arcana Shadows, but I couldn't remember why they were there, and I couldn't help but think that something was missing…

I finally stood myself up. "That was… the Dark Hour." The blue haired boy nodded with a smile. He seemed relieved that I was able to remember. "I can't help you much more than this for now. I would like you to relay a message to those two other blue haired boys, if you would."

"What is it?"

As he spoke those words, I couldn't help but feel a wrenching feeling in my heart. "Is that fine with you?"

"Why wouldn't that be fine?"

"Thank you." He gave me another soft smile. The same one from before. A smile filled with satisfaction and happiness. The situation quickly turned sour as I heard a roar in the distance. It was a wicked roar. Topped off with malice and a cry for blood.

The boy seemed resigned as soon as he heard that roar. "You have to go. Now." I nodded. I had this feeling that I didn't want to be around for what was coming. He disappeared to who knows where after that, and I blacked out once again into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ray didn't seem any better today. In fact it just seemed… worse off. We went our separate ways after we reached the maple tree that she always sat under. She at least gave me a smile just before I went off though. I looked around the school. There were constant posters everywhere about this school event. Apparently, it was coming in a few days. I took a closer look and…

Oh geez. It's Junior Dance. And they're also holding… a… Oh god. Are they serious? I thought this only happened in anime and video games! A… I'm almost ashamed to say the name, but… It's a freaking beauty pageant. "Yo. Why're you looking at that?" Yiheng came up behind me. "Uh, hey. I was just a little curious is all." Yiheng smirked. "Naw, naw, I get what ya mean. Before you ask, yes… I am actually going." I was surprised. I didn't think Yiheng to be that type. He laughed a little and then said, "You're probably thinking I'm crazy right?" Maybe.

"If I said yes, would you kill me?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Oh. Well. Ok then. "Then yes I do think that is a bit crazy."

"Same can be said for you. I didn't think you were into this stuff."

It's just because… the name was on the tip of my tongue… Damn. I don't have that memory yet. I sighed in response.

"What's wrong man?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh, yeah. And I'm not going alone." He gave me a huge grin. "Who are you going with?"

"You know… Aastha? She's one of Ray's friends."

I nodded. This was interesting.

"Turns out we were going to ask each other, and we both agreed. So we're going."

That actually made me feel jealous for some reason. But… I wasn't sure why. Maybe I did know, and I just didn't want to admit it. "What about Umar?"

Yiheng snickered. "Apparently, Umar actually got to ask Christine. And she said yes!"

"Hey! That was supposed to be kept under radar!" And speak of the devil.

"Anyway… Are you thinking of going Sousuke?"

"I'm not sure. I was just curious you know." Yiheng butted in, "Well you gotta tell us sooner or later! Who are you thinking of right now?"

My cheek started to flush as I thought about… Oh God dammit, forces of the Universe. "I haven't made a decision yet." I looked quite convincing, since I had that bored expression that I always wore. I remembered that I only smiled, or frowned if I felt I needed to. I wouldn't show any emotion otherwise.

"Then again, that would be true considering how popular you around here. I honestly think you have too many fan girls for your own good." Yiheng shuddered slightly after that, as he remembered something kind of traumatic that I didn't know about. "I have to agree with that one." Last time I had a lot of fan girls too…

"Well, in any case. If ya need help we're both here." Yiheng gave me a huge grin.

Umar responded with a nod and smile.

Then, the bell rang out.

* * *

I can't keep doing this. He's only trying to help. I don't want him to know about my past, huh? I already know about his. It was a violent past… Just like mine. I started looking at Sousuke again. But whenever I tried looking at him, I felt like my cheeks would start flushing… Ohh dammit. But even when I did act like I was doing, he was still here. It reminds me of how I helped my friends cope with their problems after I first met them…

Almost like how a Wild Card should. When I saw that mysterious black figure zip by me on that day… I felt some kind of power run through me… He gave me something. Or at least something to amplify the power I had. An unintentional Wild Card.

And I knew who it was too. It made me smile when I saw that figure. It emanated a sort of comforting feeling, mixed in with that danger of a real Shadow, or Demon. I remembered how in Tokyo, I was alone. Separated from my mum. I didn't know where she was. By some stroke of fate, she was alive… I remembered my meeting with Black Frost. A Jack Frost that kept talking about love and magic. It was an unusual Jack Frost to say the least. He kept me company, and it was a lot more fun with him around. I gave him King Frost's power, and he transformed into Black Frost, as he seemed to remember a few things about himself.

_"Me and Kingy go way back, hee ho!" I would think so. Black Frost and King Frost were partners at one point. "Thanks for helping me get stronger!" _

_"I'll get even stronger to impress the one who gave me power, hee ho!" I immediately noticed something about this Black Frost. Instead of the court jester like appendage around it's neck, it had a bandana. It was a special one indeed. Jack Frost seemed excited, and so did Pyro Jack. They seemed to pledge allegiance to the Black Frost. I guess King Frost might've been hard on them before. "Aww, thank you guys. Hee ho! I'll do my best!" Pyro Jack and Jack Frost were really happy. That was one of the times that I seemed to forget about the Lockdown, and I just felt happy too._

I want to meet them again, but would they feel the same? I…I don't know. After school, I saw Kazuya and Hiro again.

* * *

Kazuya and Hiro were coming. Now would be my best chance. "Hey, Kazuya. Hiro!" They looked up. "What's up Sousuke?" Well… "I recently had this dream, and this blue haired person wanted you guys relay this to a Black Frost friends of his." Ray still hadn't caught up. "He said to tell the Head Black Frost…" Kazuya's eyes widened, but he seemed relieved after all. Hiro seemed dumb-founded too.

They looked at each other. "We'll… We'll do our best." Ah. Ray finally caught up. "Hey Ray." Kazuya greeted her. "Would you guys know about a Black Frost with a bandana?" They seemed surprised. What was it with Black Frosts today? "No… but we can ask the one we know of if he does…" But… How does Ray know about Demons? Maybe I should keep out of this one…

"Ok. Have you found out anything in particular?" Hiro replied, "Well… The name of the soul is Minato Arisato." She nodded. As if she already knew. "Yeah… It's him alright." Kazuya spoke next. "You seem to know where he is." He put on a stern face. "I know where he is, but I don't know the exact location. You're going to have to ask someone else about that. Kirijo would be your best bet." Kazuya nodded. Hiro said bye, and they teleported… I don't know where they teleported. Hm.

* * *

"Hiro." Hiro looked over to me. "Don't you think there is something really strange about Ray?" He looked up in thought. "We already know that we're all weird so you're going to have to be more specific."

"She knows about Demons. She knows who we are. She already knew who the soul was. She has a Persona. Don't you think anything there is remotely strange?"

"Of course THAT'S strange." Hiro chuckled a bit. "But in all seriousness, yes. I don't know how she knows about all that. But that's something we're going to have to ask her ourselves."

I nodded back.

We arrived in front of ArisoJack's parliament house. It still looked impressive as ever. We went inside and straight to the main office. To say the least, Black Frost was surprised to see us again so quickly. "Hello again, Black Frost."

"Why back so soon? Hee ho." He gave us something of a grimace. "Is there something you need?"

"We came to relay a message, and to ask a question."

Black Frost nodded. "First, the question. Do you know any other Black Frosts other than yourself? If so, did he have a bandana?" Black Frost's eyes widened. "Who asked?"

"A friend of mine. Her name is Ray."

Black Frost's brow furrowed. "Ray… If you're asking… yes I do. He is a friend of mine."

I nodded. "Ok… Now these are questions for me. How the heck is there another Black Frost?"

"A strange Jack Frost made a contract with the girl you're talking about. To say the least, the contract was a success, and she told him about King Frost. He turned into the Black Frost you're asking about."

Ok… I didn't know that could happen. "Thanks, Black Frost."

"No problem there. Now… what was this message you wanted to relay?"

As I said the message, and who I heard it from, Black Frost turned deathly quiet. "I see." He sighed and then said, "I wish to be alone for now. Thank you for coming." I wasn't sure how he really reacted to the message. I couldn't tell. So we left.

* * *

It's fine. All the time I asked myself why… You didn't want to leave, did you? Of course. No-one would want to leave like this for the sake of the world he loved dearly, and the people in it. I slapped myself silly on the forehead realising that what I had been thinking all these years wasn't true. He cared. I couldn't bear to add my trademark phrase after what I was going to say. That was what I thought as I looked out of the main office's windows.

"Thank you… Minato."

* * *

I was able to find my friend, Black Frost. He sat underneath a tree, which stood on a hill that overlooked the city. Nightfall was approaching. He was looking a bit more cheerful than usual. And he never really looked that cheerful ever since the lockdowns in Japan stopped. Probably because when the lockdown finally stopped, Ray stopped summoning him.

"How are you, hee ho?"

"Well, I am feeling happier today, since she finally opened up her COMP after such a long time."

"Really?"

"I guess the power of magic and love came through for me after all, hee ho! What about you? You seem more cheerful. Something happen?"

"He remembered me."

"After such a long time huh? I can't forget what he did for us Jakkai. He was close to becoming one of my favourite humans. I won't forget Minato or Ray, ever. Hee ho."

"Well, more things have been coming true lately. Things that I wanted to come true have been. Hee ho."

"The world is definitely changing. Hopefully for the better, hee ho."

I mulled things over. I did actually want things to get better in the Human World. He was doing his best to protect it after all.

"How is that other Black Frost?"

Hm? "Oh, you mean that other one? He has been doing fine. I haven't seen him in person for a long time though."

"I would suppose so, hee ho. I wonder what he's doing right now."

"I wonder too."

Black Frost pulled out a paddle pop stick.

"You still have that thing?"

He grinned. "Ray and I made a promise. I'm holding her to that promise. I have a feeling that something is going to make her summon me again. I'm sure the other Jack friends of mine would be happy to see her again."

"Yes. It is nice to hear from old friends, don't you think? Hee ho!"

"It sure is! Hee ho!"

* * *

What am I thinking? Every time I look at Sousuke, I just get this heart-wrenching feeling… Every time I look at him, I swear I'm gonna blush some way or another. When I look at him, I don't want him to leave. I know he's going to leave anyway… I can't do anything to stop that. Should I just take the remaining time I have with him and go? No. I can't do that. When he goes, I want him to be happy. I… Is that really what is happening? Since the time on the tennis court, I just kept pushing him away. I thought that maybe, pushing him would make the pain go away. It doesn't work like that. It never works. If anything, it makes the pain worse.

… I'm not going on today.

* * *

What am I thinking? If I am that sure, I wouldn't know what to do after that. When I look at Ray, I feel a pull in my heart. When I look at her, I feel like blushing every time. When I look at her, I don't want her to leave. Is that what's going to happen? Will I just drift away from her by the time this is all done? Is that why she doesn't want to spend as much time with me? Since the tennis court, she seemed to be distancing herself from me. Maybe she thought pushing me would make what pain she was feeling go away. But she knows better. It never works like that. It never does. It just makes the pain worse. If you want to feel happy, spend as much time with them as possible. Doing that will at least prolong the pain a little. Spend as much time as possible, until you feel like you won't have regrets.

… I'm not going on today.

* * *

Don't leave…

I'm not going to yet.

Stay a little longer…

I will.

If you leave…

I wouldn't know what to do.

These feelings won't go away…

These feelings never will…

For love is eternal.

I love her.

I love him.

* * *

"Uh… Ray?" I cautiously stayed on the back of her closed door. I felt a warm feeling just behind me. "What is it?" This is part where I flush, isn't it? "Are you going to Junior Dance?"

"I might've been going, but I didn't have anyone to go with me."

"Then…"

"I was…"

"Will you go with me!?"

"Will you go with me!?"

Huh? What? I let out a huge sigh of relief. I slid down to the bottom of the door, and slouched on it.

It worked? I let out a huge sigh of relief. I slid to the floor, leaning against the door.

* * *

I opened the door. He was sitting in front of it like I was. He stood up, breathing in a deep breath. He took me by the wrist, and into his room. I didn't resist. We sat on his bed, and we looked out the window. The moon was shining bright. We kept on looking at it. It was mesmerising. Stars started poking holes in the blackness of the sky. We didn't talk.

I was feeling unusually tired, so I started lying down. He lay down as well with a yawn. He took my hand. It was warm, but rough. Lucky I'm in my home clothes. I wouldn't have started sleeping if they weren't on already.

I closed my eyes. I was dreaming. I smelt the scent of spring on the breeze. Cherry blossom petals floated on the breeze… Someone with blue hair held out his hand… His hair blew wild in the wind… When I touched his hand, I felt the same warm, and rough fingers I was feeling on the outside…

* * *

Eheh. This is my favourite chapter out of the ones I've written. Reason why Ray's feeling change with mine, is because she is what I would like to be like, but without the horrifying backstory I've yet to reveal, but hinted at. And ITS NO LONGER LIKE A CRAPPY SHOUJO MANGA!

Yea... review and no flames.


	8. Hit

It looked like we both fell asleep. The sunlight was pouring in. I didn't want to move, but I picked myself up anyway. Last night… well… I'm not sure if I want to think about it right now. I looked at Sousuke. He looked peaceful. Guess he's a heavy sleeper. But when I looked at him then, I couldn't help but feel afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't wake up. What am I talking about? We haven't even gone through all the arcana yet. As I reassured myself, I heard a call from the kitchen. Yup. Mum has great timing.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shook Sousuke. He let out a yawn. "Ju-just five more minutes…" I sighed. "If you don't wake up the food's gonna be gone." He sprang out immediately. "Noooo! Not the food!" I giggled at his overreaction. "I was just joking." He let out a sigh of relief. "Aww. I could've gotten… Well, I'm awake now." He pried himself up from the bed, and rubbed his eyes. I got up from the bed and into the kitchen. Ok. Unusual. French toast was what I smelt. I normally just take the toasted sandwich and go.

"Mornin'." I called as I stumbled to the table cupboards and got myself a glass. I carefully laid the glass on the table, and then poured myself some cold milk from the fridge. Sousuke came in shortly afterwards with a yawn to announce his arrival. "Hello…" He pulled the chair closest to him, and steadied his head with his hands as he sat. The heels of his hands squished his face up when it was supported like that. I almost started giggling, but I had to stop myself because of the milk that was in my mouth. Note: Don't try to chug the whole glass down your throat. I let out a huge sigh as I managed to down my drink.

Urgh…

* * *

"You guys are back really soon." Yu put his bookmark into the pages again. "Yeah, I know." I replied. "My friend said that the Kirijo girl from the big company, or whatever would be good for some hints." Yu looked up thoughtfully. "Ohh… the red-head right? Well alright. You should find her at Tatsumi Port Island. You could check out the school there." I looked at Kazuya for his reaction. He seemed to be trying to remember something. Evidently, he did not remember as he shook his head out of his thoughts. "Ok then. See ya later Yu." He waved us off, but not before muttering some unintelligible words. Whatever they were, they seemed to be of a frustrated nature.

Tatsumi Port Island wasn't a place familiar to me, but Belly seemed to know his way around. He might've been here before, I suppose. When we came out of the portal, we ended up in a shrine of some sort. And, it was cold. I mean, I know it's Winter in Japan but the atmosphere seemed unusually freezing. We made our way down the steps of the shrine, which I noticed was called 'Naganaki Shrine' on a nearby sign.

We walked in front of a dorm, which seemed unused. Not that the boarded-up windows weren't of any indication. Next, we stopped at Iwatodai station.

After we got on the monorail, I had to start thinking about why Kazuya didn't just teleport directly to the school. It would be faster and a lot… That train of thought stopped as soon as we came on a curve that showed off a breath-taking view of the ocean, and the island which seemed like it was floating on the surface of the water. Get it? Train of thought? And, we're on a monorail? It wasn't funny? Aww. I noticed it just after I thought that.

We passed by Paulownia Mall, where I noticed a café and an arcade! Yeah! We finally arrived at the school. The sun was still high. But… It still takes a while to get here. Kazuya smiled as he came to the school gates. Okay. Is there anything in particular here I should know about? Well, I'll find out I guess. We walked into the school, and my eyes were drawn immediately to a boy with brown bangs and hair, who wore a black hoodie over the blazer. And that is because… he was telling a poor soul off to no end, and there were no signs of him stopping until Kazuya greeted him.

"Yo, Kenjamin-kun."

The boy let go of the guy's collar as he turned around to see who addressed him. The guy ran off up the stairs and out of sight. "Wha…? Who called me out?"

Kazuya waved and said, "That would be me."

"Oh! Kazu-senpai!"

'Kazu-senpai'? Huh. "How's it been going, Ken-kun?"

"Oh. Pretty well I suppose. When I'm not getting awesome grades or studying I would be telling off bullies. I have to say, it's kinda fun."

"If you say so Kenjamin Armada-kun." Ken (I guess it's Ken?) put on a frown and some aggression and, "Kazu-Senpai… that's not really funny." Behind that face, I could swear that I saw a small smile.

"It is to me. Now… Would you know if a Kirijo-san has come in recently?" Ken smirked. What is he thinking? "Oh yeah. She just went into the Faculty Office. It's down…" He pointed out a corridor to our left. "That corridor."

With a slightly unamused face he thanked Ken. He must've noticed the smirk he put on before he answered. "Thanks Ken-kun."

"No problem!"

With that, we started down the hall. We stopped abruptly as an old man in a suit with matted brown hair was backed out of the office by an aggressive point in his direction. Without noticing us, he brushed past with a brisk walk. "Honestly… why don't we have any applications for new Literature teachers? I don't understand…" I heard a strong, female voice complain from the office.

We walked in.

A beautiful woman with curled red-hair, and was dressed in a white fluffy coat was standing there. "There is no point worrying about it right now though. Hopefully the students will be able to pull through until we get a replacement. Then we can finally say goodbye to that no-good Ekoda."

We knocked on the doorframe. She turned around with full attention to Kazuya who was standing slightly in front of me. "How can I help you?" She asked Belly with a smile.

"Ah well, Kirijo-san. I have a few questions to ask you." She shook her head with what seemed to be relief. "Let us step out then. And please, call me Mitsuru."

"Thank you."

We walked outside, in front of the school.

"So. What do you need?"

Kazuya seemed awfully apprehensive. "Would you know about someone named Minato Arisato?"

Mitsuru's eyes widened. "Yes. I do. Why?"

"Would you know where he is?"

Great choice of words, Belly.

"Why would I have to tell you?"

Kazuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with Abel's figure on it. Mitsuru seemed a little surprised. "You are a Persona wielder?"

Kazuya nodded and looked at me. Oh. He wants me to do it too. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a similar card, but one with Osiris' figure on it. "So am I. We have to find him."

"I know a place where you could contact him. I suppose. But please understand. He has been declared dead for a few years now. It will not be easy." Kazuya grinned. "Well, if I can defeat a god that should be no problem. Where can we meet him?" Wait? Dead? Oh yeah. It said on the plaquey thingy at ArisoJack. "Please go to the Iwatodai Dorm. I will lead you to a place where you can see him."

"Why would we need to wait?"

"Are you implying that you could be able to get us there in a few seconds?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She nodded slowly, as if she didn't seem all that convinced. "Alright then."

Belly drew a circle in the air with his finger, creating a portal. "Believe me now? Come on!"

I gave her a smile, as I climbed into the portal. She gave me an approving nod in return as she stepped in. Not too long after, we ended up in front of the Iwatodai Dorm.

Before Kazuya opened the door, Mitsuru asked him, "Who are you two? You didn't tell me your names."

"My name is Kazuya Minegishi. But you can call me Kazu for short."

He gave me an urging look. "My name's Hiro Kageyama."

"And what are you two?"

That is… a very good question.

"I happen to be lord over all demons, whether they like it or not." Kazuya closed his eyes with pride. A normal person would probably be scared shitless if they had to lord over all the demons in the Warp, but then again… he isn't exactly a person, is he?

"And I am the right hand man of one of the Universe's administrators."

"Hmm… Ah. The King of Bel as it were? And, the Shining One. Yes. I know who they are. That makes me feel better." Kazuya shrugged and opened one of the doors. It was dusty as all heck. Mitsuru looked around in the darkness, trying to get her bearings.

Kazuya whispered something, and a blinding light filled the room. Ah. Lucifer.

Mitsuru looked at him approvingly and walked towards a metal rimmed part of the floor which looked slightly upheaved. Kazuya and I noticed and pulled it up the rest of the way.

"This is the Abyss of Time. At the end of its seemingly never-ending corridors, you will find whom you seek." She turned around. "I would like to go with you, but I have some business to attend to soon after this, so please. Go on without me." Kazuya nodded. The clacking sound of her heels faded as she went out the door. She stopped. "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you." With that, she walked off.

"Ready, Belly?" He gave me a grin. "Who do you take me for?" Oh Kazuya. I shrugged it off and stepped onto a flight of stairs.

* * *

"OOOH MY GOOOOD!"

"Yiheng. You're hurting my ears."

"But, but… it's Ray. Ray. You know who you just asked."

Konky is overreacting. "Yeah… what about it?"

"Umar and I have been trying to get her to come with us every single year, and you get her to come with you in one go!?" Wow. That is… sorry. Really pathetic.

"Why are you dragging me into this? You're the one who dared me to try, Yiheng." Umar suddenly popped into the conversation. Haha. Burn, Yiheng.

Yiheng gave a face that seemed to be a mixture of surprise with a grimace. "Hey hey. I resent that." An all too familiar quote from Junpei there. "Anyways. Congrats man."

"You just sounded like I'm about to get married." I gave him a deadpan expression.

Yiheng was fuming and looked like he was going to go on a rampage, until the bell rang. The bell stops all, huh?

* * *

Ok. I'm going on again. Hopefully nothing like last time happens again. I mean not until later. If it is later then it's fine. I looked off into the distance. That is a lot of people gathered in one place. Let's see… it's a blue dragon, an angel, a purple magician and another blue dragon. They all look awfully down. And then I saw the two black figures next to them. Ah. That explains a lot of things.

The angel one flew away, but the dragon stayed behind. I'll probably have to deal with it later because of the—scratch that. They aren't even in order! Ah well… And… what the!? There are THREE of them? And…A tiger with a cape and metallic armour. That's Aastha's avatar… I'm facing this all in a row aren't I? The dragon pulled two knives out, and got into a stance. The Tigress revved up her wheels that burned a hot red as they spun. The angel swooped in on me, with his blades unsheathed. I barely stepped out of the way, but I swear I saw some small hairs fly off. That is cutting it very close.

A battle grid was soon loaded after that close blow.

Not even one after another! They're going at me together… It's time for me stop worrying about the past right now. I fingered my belt bag and reached for my COMP. I flipped it open and summoned my three demons.

"Thanks for the call, hee ho! It is always awesome to see you again!" Black Frost flipped after bursting out of the surging red electricity.

"Aru! I'm stopping them in their tracks!" Jack Frost spun on the tip of his boot after the red energy formed his body.

"I'm burning up here! I need to let off some steam!" Pyro Jack spun the discharge off his lantern.

I nodded. I mouthed:

_Black Frost. You're with me. Jack Frost. You go for the angel. Pyro Jack. Go for the tigress._

"You got it, Aru!" They shouted in unison.

I charged towards Drago's Shadow, with Black Frost hot on my heels. Pi got in my way just as I tried to get him with my light clothed claws. Pi being an angel had a huge resistance to my Light Slash attack. Then I felt strangely faint as I noticed that the angel pulled his blade out of my stomach. I felt a wave of pain as I struggled to stay up in my seat.

You better not pull anything Sousuke.

I held back the blood that was starting to rush out from my stomach area into my mouth. Oh god, that feels horrible… the leftover metallic taste spread over my tongue.

"Mediarahan!" Jack Frost chanted. My wound sealed up and most of the pain was gone. "Bufudyne!" Chunks of ice surrounded the guarding angel's wings, freezing them in place. Pi frowned as he tried to get me with an envoy of angelic troops which he summoned from the heavens. "Din's Fire!" Fireballs were sent out at the rushing troops, burning their wings. They fell down with a fairly strong impact.

Pi… You're getting me really angry. You know that? Pressurised water surrounded my left hand, which started spinning vigorously in the Revive like shape. I smashed my fist into his chin which sent him flying upwards. When he hit the ground, the ice on his wings shattered with a satisfying crunch, leaving the feathers matted and spread out in random directions. This wasn't how I planned it to go, but it looks like he's out for now.

Drago held his two knives together so that they formed something of a mirror. It was glowing an electrifying cyan blue. I stepped out of the way, and into the way of something else. I knocked the charging tigress off course. A burst of flame was summoned from Pyro Jack's lantern. I heard a strong gale like sound. One I recognised to be the sound of a Zandyne. Looks like Black Frost was holding his own against the Draconian. Oh how wrong was I when I realised what was happening to the Absorbed Zandynes. They were being pulled into the glass of the mirror-like shield, and it was glowing even brighter than before…

It clicked.

"Black Frost! Get out of the way!"

Black Frost gave a grunt as he leapt away from the charged mirror knives. "Grr… If you say so Aru."

Pyro Jack shouted, "Ziodyne!" A huge bolt of electricity descended upon the Tigress which was getting tired from the constant charging. I heard a pained roar. It should almost be done. Then I saw two cannons surge from AceTigress' back.

Shit.

Red and black beams shot out from the cannons, which almost hit Pyro Jack. I would be very afraid to know what would happen if they hit him… "Teradyne!" was what I heard, as the cracking earth revealed sharp spikes that rose from beneath the unsuspecting tiger.

They pierced though the tiger's torso, leaving it helpless when the spires fell back into the ground. Two down. One to go. I heard a shrill sound as I saw a blue flash of light cover the field as a moving wave which I couldn't avoid. "Freildyne!"

Black Frost released a blue and purple ball which exploded as it hit the ground. The nuclear waves resounded throughout the area, fighting against the blue waves for dominance. The colours twisted and contorted until they finally cancelled each other out. But Black Frost was way tired from using that spell. He was struggling to stand up. "Now's your chance… hee ho…!" He passed out from depleting his spiritual power.

I looked and he was still recovering from the lightshow. He looked too tired to move. "Triforce Slash!" Binding Triforce triangles surrounded the fatigued dragon. Drago was without much power to fight back against the grip of the triangles which forced their cutting edges into it's chainmail. Once they had reached that point, I heard a sword-like sound, which was followed by the cry of the dragon's agony. The Triforce pieces pushed together and sliced it to ribbons, throwing out splashes of gold bit ichor everywhere. The Jacks looked satisfied as they dissipated in a blue light. Black Frost was left. "You're free to call us anytime you know?" I nodded as he gave me his trademark grin and disappeared.

"Now I see why you never use your finishing move. That was brutal."

It's been a while since Sousuke last spoke to me like this.

_Yeah. It could give anyone a right good scare if they saw what it did._

"In any case… A certain dog, athlete and brown haired kid with a hoodie are coming to mind." I couldn't help but smile at how much he was remembering this time. "Koromaru, Kaz and Kenjamin."

"Well okay. And I got Quake and Bombos. Yup. I'm going. And… does the Dark Hour mean anything to you?" I'm not blind to his changes if you're wondering.

"Of course. I finally remember that. I did have some help from a blue-haired kid though."

I couldn't help but shudder a little as I heard that. How did he…? Then again. He is an omnipotent being with the powers of the Universe under his thumb.

"Cool. And now that we've cleared that up, I'm going to go grind. See ya in a bit."

* * *

"You know Hiro? This place has a lot of doors." Hiro's eyebrow quirked. "Oh? What gave it away? The dozen amount of doors that are standing right in front of us? I never would have guessed." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Hiro." I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. But yes. There are. And I'm not sure which one we're supposed to be going through."

"Me neither. But that huge metallic door with the multiple locks seems like a good candidate." I mean that would be the most obvious choice right?

"Kazu? That glowy blue door seems different to the other ones." What blue door…? Oh. That blue door. "I have a good feeling about it. Wanna go in there first?"

Hiro nodded as I started towards the mysterious door. I felt power. Pure power. Like the ones that I was sensing when I first wandered into that blue room. And if I'm right, it's the same place. The door shone a bright white light as I opened it. Hiro soon followed.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." I heard the cool barista-like voice speak his words. Yup. Velvet Room indeed. "I am very pleased to see our honoured guests with us. Now please. Help yourself to some drinks…" Drinks? I didn't know that… I bet they aren't real drinks like I would think, aren't they? Margaret handed us two a menu that had… all my freaking awesome demons inside. Hm. Is it just me or do they seem different…?

"Very perceptive. These are not the same Demons you know. These are your Personas." The woman with long blonde hair spoke. I heard that Yukari girl talking about them. Is this what she meant? "Persona huh? Is it a coincidence that a lot of these Persona look like the Demons that I do know of?"

"Not at all." Igor's cool voice spoke. "Most of your available Personas are indeed like this, as some Demons from the Warp do in fact want some more influence in the world. Most of them come as Persona, as the Demon Tamer is actually a lot rarer than one would think." Really? Interesting. I wonder if that Minato guy had to deal with any of this. "Please. Do pick from our fine selection."

I looked inside the menu, and yes. There were some monsters in there that I didn't recognise. Though, I think that most of the ones I hadn't seen yet were just lackeys of a powerful faction. Like Yamato-no-Orochi, who should probably be in Izanagi's faction of the Warp.

I took some of my more powerful Personas like Okuninushi and some other stuff. But I couldn't help but notice two Persona out of the whole compendium that I didn't have. It almost looked like Abel, but something was very different about it. And the other looked very different. I really couldn't get a sense for what it was. "How do I get that last one, Igor?"

"I suppose I should tell you that you can make more powerful Personas by fusing certain ones together. To give you an analogy, it is quite like the Cathedral of Shadows on that Demon summoning app of yours." That is cool. Let's see… I need… Abel, Okuninushi, Metatron and Lucifer. Holy crap. How powerful is this Persona? That and I need a certain item to allow me to fuse it. My fricking COMP!? I dunno now… Even if I don't actually use it as often it's kind of a security blanket for me now… The name of it is… Cain.

To fuse the other one, I need both Abel and Cain.

…Let's try it.

I watched as my COMP and other Persona cards were brought together in a light blue circle. A blinding flash of light filled the indigo room.

A black knight with a matching coat appeared. It was almost like a palette swap of Abel, but it was holding a club, and had a knife sheathed on it's belt. "I am thy brother, Cain. The only thing I ask for is your forgiveness." Cain dissipated into another blue light, similar to the feeling I got when I first got Abel. A warm feeling filled up my heart as I felt it come into my subconscious. I got Abel from the Compendium once more, and fused Cain and Abel together. Very unlike the calming blue light before, a red light went through the room.

"Thou art I…" Similar to the red electricity that formed a Demon when you were summoning, its silver armour was formed. "…and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul, I cometh." Golden light made up it's helmet, through which you could see complete darkness and two piercing red eyes. "I am thy fears." Silver metal made up its body armour, which was tipped on some of the edges with yellow light. "I am thy desires." A grey cape flowed out from its back. "I am you…Kazuya." What? As if the glass walls that were protecting my mind were just shattered in one blow, I realised what it was. It formed into pieces of glass which flowed into my mind. "Very interesting, Master Kazuya. Your Persona, as well as being partly formed by the human side of your psyche is also formed by the Demon of Bel which inhabits you. Part human. Part Demon."

That's me.

"I'm done Hiro." When I stood myself up, I saw something disappear into a green light. I wonder what it is? "Yup. So am I." With that, we walked out of the Velvet Room.

We stepped through the big metallic door with multiple keyholes. Evidently, someone must have come through here before. Maybe Mitsuru had explored this place before. That would only make sense. Shimmering dust clouds rolled through the vast expanse. It felt like walking through actual clouds, in the sky.

What the hell is that thing?

I heard multiple crashes. And a deafening roar. And a crushing of glass. Hiro…?

"Deity!" I couldn't even get a sense as to what it looked like. That was because of the blinding light that poured out from it. Well whatever it was, I could tell there was a humanoid figure in the mass of light. It was almost like an indefinite representation of God or something. Waves of light pulsed from Deity, and the roaring and crashing stopped. Abruptly.

I wonder what that was.

We kept walking through the clouds of dust, until we reached what looked like a stone wall. When we tried to look up, we couldn't see any ending for the wall.

"Ha. It's not a wall."

I looked around as I heard a familiar voice. A blue-haired guy was walking towards us through the clouds. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something seemed very off about the guy walking towards us. He looked a bit translucent even. Wait. Blue hair? Is this…? Minato? The Jackking? And… "You seem surprised. Kazuya. Hiro."

"Well, aren't you supposed to be dead!?"

His voice seemed offended, but his face looked bored. Really bored. "Not the nicest thing to say to someone who woke up from a nap just to see you guys." He shook his head. "It is an effective wake-up call on our part though." I couldn't tell if his expression was faked or not when he smiled. "Ever the comedian, Hiro."

Hiro chuckled, if not a little nervous, "Ahaha… Well, you know me." Ever awkward is more like it Hiro. "Well. We're here now. Can you explain to us what's going on? The guys in the Velvet Room have been kinda jittery since whatever just happened."

"I guess I owe you an explanation for a few things at least. I'll answer as many of your questions as I can." He gave us a sinister smile.

And so the lengthy explanation began.

_ I want you to picture a person. He has the same power as Yu Narukami but instead of having parents that didn't love him, his parents died at the same time in a car crash. At around the same time, a robot that fought against Shadows was fighting Death Incarnate, and thought that the only way to get her to stop rampaging was sealing her in the most convenient and nearest thing possible. That was that person I'm asking you to imagine._

_Having Death assimilated into his mind, he began to have nightmares and conversations with death that deteriorated his mind. He thought he was becoming crazy and even thought about committing suicide, because soon after his parents' deaths his sister disappeared and was even told that she was dead. This person was then sent to live in England with his uncle._

_Having made a few friends, he managed to get himself involved in gangs, which caused some of his friends to die. In England, he encountered a time at about four in the afternoon where the sky turned red, the grass and moon black, the water to blood, and the people to coffins. During this time adults would be confused as to why he would be sitting in the corner, shivering for his life. Until he met one of his friends during that time._

_When he finished school in England, he was sent to Germany to work on his Music scholarship, but he got involved in gangs again and proceeded to brutally murder the people who came after him. Then, he got another opportunity to escape the violent life he was leading in Japan. That is, until he got pulled into a 'school organisation' which fought against the Shadows and end of the world and some._

_Beginning with one of the Major Shadow fights he had, he slowly began to lose his mind to the Personae he kept in his head. Not to mention his humanity. Not until the last minute when he was stabbed in the stomach by a primordial goddess did he realise what was happening to him. So, instead of destroying her right then and there he sealed her away behind the Great Seal. That behind me._

"So now that you have that image in your head…" He gave us a sick grin of sorts. "Care to guess who this is…?" That wasn't a question. That was so freaking obvious. "Oh no it wouldn't be the suspicious kid standing in front of what he just told us about in the story and looks like a spirit from a another world? Huh? I wasn't right?" Ok. Maybe you are funny this time Hiro. "That was actually a good one Hiro." He nodded with a relieved smile. "And next on to-do list… Yeah. What has happened."

"Sooo… I found out the reason why and how Nyx was coming. Apparently some two-headed goat called Erebus coming to try and crash my party a few times a week, ever powered by humanity's want to die. Since the Great Seal is essentially formed by my soul, or at least part, a huge chunk of the Door was chipped off. So yeah… a soul fragment just fell off."

Huh? I wonder how it fell off… considering the strength of this seal I doubt that any old soul fragment from him would just fall off. Is there something he's not telling me? He was giving me another one of those dark grins of his. In the name of Bel, he needs to stop doing that! It is kind of creeping me out. Even if I am actually… Nevermind, who cares?

"Anyways. You already know where he is. Sousuke." Yeah… I kinda figured after I noticed the hair. I wonder why as a part of Minato he still looks a little well… different. His hair was longer and a lot wilder, and something about his personality when compared to Minato was "The fragment made off with my Eros." He gave us a smirk. Oh. That explains a lot. What must be left is some of the Eros and a whole lot of Thanatos. Yeah. I read Psychology. A little.

"He isn't going to come back until the 26th. Until then you have to help him. If you ask him about some cleaning he should know what you're asking." A roar filled with malice and topped by dread rang out. "Huh? I thought I drove that thing back already!?" Hiro was very confused. Minato gave us a resigned grin. "It'll keep coming back, so don't worry about it. You guys should get out of here." His smile became even wider. "I'll be fine." I can't really argue with the guy who held the power of the Universe. "Come on, let's go Bun Buns." Hiro gave me a pained expression, but reluctantly stepped into the portal I promptly made.

As I stepped into the portal after Hiro, I thought I saw Minato whispering something to himself. Whatever it was, it had one syllable and was filled with an abnormal amount of hate. After that, the apparition disappeared. Last thing I heard was the distinct crashing and roaring of a monster.

* * *

One of the longest chapters in terms of word count besides the first one... Yay, more appearances from Minato! And yeah if you're really wondering what the word Minato uttered was, it was 'fuck'. Yeah. Also, the Jacks call Ray Aru, because it's short for 'Alpha.' The way Japanese pronunciation goes anyway.

Review and no flames!


	9. Draw

I woke up with a jolt. My palms were sweating. My head ached. What the hell was that? I remember that kid who looked like me. I heard shouts of agony. He seemed in pain. I sighed as I tried going back to sleep. I pulled my eyelids down. I fell asleep, somehow.

The rolling dust from before was there. The stormy sky was there. That door, it was still there. But something was wrong. I heard groans of pain.

"Whoaaa… It gave me huge knock there…" The blue-haired guy from before was trying to sit up from the ground, but it looked like he couldn't. When he fell back to the ground a second time, I was already trying to get to him. "Argh… Geez… That hurt… What the hell? Oh."

"What happened?"

He pulled a pained smile. "Well to put it bluntly, I feel like I got run over by a monorail."

Geez. How does someone…? "Then it went back over and over again like a fucking accordion or something." He breathed in deeply and out again. I noticed what looked like blood spat out on the ground. It sounds like he got hit really hard in the stomach. He coughed and quickly covered his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, thick blood was smeared on his palm. "Crap… That thing's gonna leave a mark isn't it?"

"How would I know? And you didn't really answer my question."

He laughed, but not before coughing up blood in between one of those barks. "Well… I would love to tell you, but I can't. I'll give you a clue." He finally managed to sit himself upright. "There are three more Arcana to go until the thirteenth one. When you defeat that one, you'll know what I'm talking about." His arms shook violently as he tried standing up. "Hey… I don't think doing that is going to help."

"I know." He grimaced. "I have to though. Next thing I know I'll be squished under it's non-existent foot." I heard the same haunting roar from before. "Now I know I'm gonna get crushed to death by a freaking two-headed space goat." He went into a coughing fit. More blood came pouring out. This time it seemed like it was diluted with gold and tinged with black. Ichor? He wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve and somehow stood up, albeit shakily, after all that blood. "You better… Get out of here… before the THSG comes…" He gave me a soft smile and disappeared in the blowing dust.

I soon blacked out once more.

* * *

I couldn't move. I was bound. I couldn't see. I was blindfolded. I could hear talking. I couldn't make it out. I couldn't feel for any buttons. My COMP was gone.

What the hell?

I heard the sound of something sharp unsheathe itself. Oh shit. I felt a searing pain in my side, and it was driving in. I gritted my teeth. Dammit… A knife? Or something else that I don't know about that could be equally as dangerous? I felt it being jaggedly pulled out, and blood was pouring out. That I could feel. It seeped into my shirt. It was a little warm, but it came and went, only to be replaced by cold.

I breathed out. The breath felt cold.

I heard some more talking. What are they asking?

I heard the sound of a clatter, and I lost my balance. The cold concrete collided with my cheek, and the blood started flowing again. I felt something, bumpy and rubbery on my shoulder. Huh? Bel?

What's a Bel? King?

I felt something sting as it was driven into my leg. And the faint numbness I was feeling fell away. The searing pain came back, and it wasn't just on my side. Everywhere on my arms and legs just started hurting again. Adrenalin? I couldn't quite make it out again but I heard more this time. "Where…King…Bel…is?" I couldn't recollect what a Bel was, but I had this feeling that if I did tell him something bad would happen. "Name…of Bel?" Wait. Bel? Beldr. Belial. Jezebel. Belberith. Babel. Abel. Kazuya. Not Kazuya! No.

I managed to croak out, "Fuck off …piece of shit!"

I blacked out as I felt something cold go through my left shoulder.

* * *

Looking around, it was hard to believe. The amount of rubble that the city had just devolved into. The fact that Tokyo's people had turned into murdering, stealing scumbags. It was something I could believe. Something I didn't want to believe. People killed others to survive. Others couldn't fight back. With that impending doom… People would just quietly… have to accept it all.

I walked through the streets, bodies on either sides of the sidewalk. Blood oozing out or not, it was just disgusting. A pack of demons passed me by. Not that I would care. If had to become a monster to survive this mess, that is what I would do. I don't want to though. Kill for the living. Kill for the dead. I wouldn't stop myself from not killing those who got in my way. I sighed as a mob rushed at me.

* * *

I am not going back to sleep after those two.

I could still feel those wounds even after they had healed. They were there when they weren't supposed to. I could still hear the cry of Tokyo's people in the air. They wouldn't disappear. The dread I felt when seeing everything collapse on itself… It just…

Tears formed and broke, quickly trailing down my face. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to stop them. I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was the same as before…Let me go…

Let…me…go…

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. That night, I wanted to just stop. If I stopped…

No… I can't do it.

…Help…

* * *

I went outside. It wasn't even dawn. I walked slowly to the park. It was warm, even in the morning. It was damp but cool enough that I wasn't too bad. My boots brushed through the dew on the long grass. The seats were a little moist, but dry enough to sit on. Not too long after sitting myself on the seat, I saw two figures in the distance. The walked in through the fog, and I could guess who it was.

Kazuya and Hiro.

"Ray. Where is Sousuke?"

"He's back at home."

"We're gonna go get ready. Go on after school."

"Yeah…"

After that, it was just a whirlwind of stuff that I didn't expect.

"Ray…What's wrong?" Kazuya asked in a soft voice.

Without thinking I stood up and buried my head in his chest. He didn't pull back. I could feel his hand on my back.

"…Lockdown…"

Hiro and Kazuya's eyes widened. "That…I'm sorry…"

"…I'm sorry…" Kazuya almost started breaking down as well.

"Why…? I just had to be a power-hungry bastard didn't I?" He looked up at the sky.

"I should have just made them go away… It would have been better, wouldn't it?"

Hiro didn't have anything to say. He just slowly shook his head in denial. He wouldn't be able to understand. He knew that. That's why he didn't say anything.

"If had known people would be affected this badly…"

"You don't need to apologise to me."

"Yes I do. You were about thirteen. You didn't, or shouldn't have gotten like that if I didn't keep the demons around." He pushed me back gently, his hands still on my shoulders. "We're definitely going to win. Right Hiro?" Hiro gave him a smile and a nod. "You bet Kazuya."

Dawn finally rolled into view.

* * *

I arrived at my house ten minutes before six. Everyone was still asleep. I fell back onto my bed as soon as I got into my room. I tried to get more sleep.

I must be a moron.

* * *

Because of the shot of alertness I was given by the adrenalin, I could feel every drag of the heated knife wounds the… whoever he was giving me. He knocked me over repeatedly so that I got bruises and the slashes would be reopened. I simply gritted my teeth hard every time. I wouldn't shout. I wasn't going to give him that pleasure. I wondered if that would be the death of me… I felt a strange warmth wash over me…

I wondered if he was a sadistic bastard from the Shomonkai, or some kind of other sadistic bastard that just didn't seem to like Kazuya because of his power or some shit like that. I felt a wave of salt water trickle down my body, assumedly from a bucket that he got from somewhere. Everywhere on my arms and legs stung, but the two stab wounds… Let's say they hurt like fucking hell. But, I didn't even shout then.

The blood started running though, and I was feeling faint from lack of it. My throat was dry, though he did seem to give me a few sips just to keep me alive or something. "Spill it."

I stayed quiet, and it gave him all the answers that he needed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt something lodge itself in my stomach. Something rough, dull and probably rusty. Ugh… If the blood loss won't kill me, tetanus will! Honestly, I should be dead right now. The peculiar warmth caressed me again. But it was hotter than before…

**I am your friend.**

**Give me the word, and he will stop.**

**For good.**

And I should trust a creepy voice in my head because…?

**Kill for the living.**

**Kill for the dead.**

**That's just the way it goes.**

**That is what I will do.**

Who are you?

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I remembered those dreams. They were the vivid kind. I could remember every one of them. Now that I think about it… why is it that most of the more painful injuries were at my side? That's a good question. I'm just hoping that my side actually gets to heal that scar before I inconspicuously get hurt in the same place again. Otherwise, that wound will never get to heal.

* * *

We were both looking tired this morning. Ok, so I had one long dream and Ray… I don't know. I could barely see some faint tear tracks running down her cheeks. What could she have dreamt up to make her like this? It was a scary thought. Especially because what I'm dreaming about seems a lot fluffier than hers. And this time there was actually blood.

I sighed. Well…I guess if she doesn't want to talk about it now, she will later. She ran off in the direction of the library. She must want some alone time.

"Yo Sousuke!"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Alright, I know who he is! I breathed out in relief.

"Hey Yiheng."

Yiheng gave me a sheepish smile. "So… Do you have any idea what's wrong with Ray?"

I've been trying to figure that out the whole morning. "No... I'm getting a little worried though."

"I haven't seen her that down since two years ago, after the autumn break." He looked off, trying to remember any more.

"Why? She was probably fine before then, so I have to wonder."

"She was. But after the break, she seemed to be avoiding us. We could see that something was wrong but she ignored us even when we asked. Since this year, she has perked up a little, but something was definitely missing still." Yiheng seemed downcast. He must have been frustrated, without anything he could do to help her.

"Even when she seems happy, she feels a little… empty." Christine somehow popped into the conversation. But, as expected of our resident of the Priestess arcana to know something like that though. "She seemed to lose energy every day. It's like she got caught in a couple of disasters or something." Disasters?

Hmm. Disaster in 2013… I know that sounds really familiar… I should ask Kazuya later.

And of course, the bell halts our thoughts and conversations in all the right places.

* * *

I felt like taking a nap today. So I did at about one in the afternoon. I just wasn't expecting to get pulled into the Velvet Room at this time. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor was sitting in his pimping chair as always. And is it just me, or is the Velvet Room not as iced over? I could now recognise the shapes of tables and glass bottles, and a piano which played a tune by itself. It was a pensive, calming melody.

"Welcome Master Kazuya." The three Velvet Room residents bowed and said their line perfectly.

"Yo Igor."

He gave me a stoic nod. "I see that you have found out a little more about your friend."

Friend…Ray. "Yeah…" My voice came out a little shaky.

"I hope that you can see that your journey may not be ending so soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Death may be the thirteenth arcana, the arcana of end. It is true." He took another breath. "But it is still only the thirteenth of all the major arcana. There is still more to go on your journey. Another phase, perhaps. You have only just now found out that Ray had been a part of your ordeal. There is more to her than you may think."

Elizabeth took a breath, getting ready to speak. "I suppose we can now tell you about the nature of that seal, now that you have seen it for yourself."

I nodded.

"To put it simply, that seal guards a primordial god similar to the one you fought. She is called Nyx. The being that the soul probably chased you away from is called Erebus. That soul is to guard Nyx from that monster, Erebus in order to prevent the end of our world. If Erebus ever touches Nyx… The world will be engulfed in Shadows, the human race gone. Like he may have told you... Perhaps in not so elegant wording, he sealed away Nyx instead of killing her. He could have done so. When he sealed Nyx away, he broke away from his Shadow which now roams free around the world doing who knows what to make the world a little better. That was when the whole soul split. What does that tell you about your blue-haired friend?"

If the whole soul did that… Oh… I see. That part of soul. Has its own Shadow. "Thanks Elizabeth."

"My pleasure, Master Kazuya." She bowed slightly.

"Our business for now, is done. If we need to tell you anything of significance again, we will come to you." Igor waved me off as I descended into darkness.

* * *

Ok. So I'm finally on. I felt strong presences getting closer. There were three of them. So, Kazuya and Hiro aren't on yet. A dark figure, shaped like that of a cat descended just in front of me. The trademark top-hat and suit… The long staff… No mistake. It was Umar's Shadow. "It's of the Hermit Arcana." Sousuke pointed out. I almost started chuckling at the fact that Umar was of the Hermit Arcana, considering that fact that he was indeed pretty secluded when you compared him to my friends. In fact, he was the quietest out of all of them.

His yellow eyes shot a glare at me. The battle grid loaded.

"Heat Riser!" Sousuke called out. I wondered why he was getting a little more involved now, since in the other fights he wasn't helping out much. Hm. Not complaining. A warmth loosened my muscles as I felt more power coming from them. Let's review. DarkMew. Hates light. Yeah. Hates physical attacks. Yeah. Is freaking fast. Yeah.

As I recalled how fast he was, I heard a breeze-like sound flew by. Dammit. He's starting already. He's probably going to start circling. Hee hee. I activated Nayru's Love on my fist, and stuck it out. Mwahaha~! Induced clothesline! He got caught on my fist, and almost tripped over. But being a cat and all… He performed a back-flip to stop himself from falling over. His yellow eyes glared at me intensely again.

"Sukukaja!" Sousuke called out. Warm green energy enveloped me, and I felt that I might be able to keep up with him now. His yellow eyes glowed, and I knew what was coming. The space around the Shadow contorted and distorted, and the Shadow shone a yellow light.

The Shadow started forming into a fox with two tails. Kyuubi huh? His right glove gathered dark energy, and he channelled it through his sword. If it's a fight you want, come get it. I pulled out my sword. The Master Sword that is. I couldn't help myself to a grin.

Light and dark are weak against each other so I don't know how it is going to go. We charged at each other. I heard a satisfying buzzing sound combined with a clang as we exchanged. So far, it looks like we both blocked our incoming blows.

We charged once more.

"Power Charge!"

My body was filled with a kind of red energy, which was stored up in my muscles.

When we came to the middle to exchange blows, my increased strength managed to trap us there. When we made contact, I pushed back with more, and ta-da! You aren't going to win; Not with my Power Charge! His arms were pushed away from his body and I managed to score a Light Slash. His transformation was wearing off, and he was returning to his original form. He gave me a distasteful snarl.

His form changed again into… a blue dragon? This is what he's been doing while I'm grinding? I felt demonic forces in the air as a scarlet light enveloped his body. In his arms he formed a black orb. After silence shrill cries filled the air. Red spirits flew at me in fury, and I cut most of them down in one Light Slash. What I didn't notice is that he was pulling a Gash Drive as I was distracted by the spirits.

He spun at me with so much momentum and speed that it's a wonder I managed to dodge that with only a scrape. Oh damn. Sukukaja wore off. He must have sensed the change in energy as he started rushing at me with another one. Come on. Think fast.

AH! That should do. I formed a green portal with Farore's Wind, which he flew straight into. I know! I released the portal on the other side of the battle field. His speed was so much, he couldn't brake before landing into a triad of glowing triangles. They caught him.

They squeezed together as he struggled against the triangles.

Bit Ichor sprayed in all directions when the Triforce shapes cut him into pieces. Welp, that's one down today. "Hm. I'm not feeling any power surges yet." Then… We're not done? The battle screen faded. And I saw two tag teams. One I recognised, the other I recognised even more so. Kazuya and Hiro were there. And Snake'sApprentice and T2TNinja. T2 my sister that I don't really talk about, and her boyfriend that I strangely didn't talk about more.

"Glad you guys joined the party!" I called out as they formed a team around me.

Hiro and Kazuya grinned. "You mind telling me who these guys are? They're really tough." Hiro asked. "The ninja's my sister and the coat is her boyfriend." Kazuya stared at me. "Seriously? No wonder they're in sync."

The ninja Shadow readied her whip and sword. I feel like tea… Snap out of it Ray! This isn't the time for tea!

"I'll try handling the spy Shadow! You guys go for the ninja!" I spun my COMP dexterously in my hand. "Let's do this!" Kazuya and Hiro nodded. "'Kay then. Hiro, you go first. Since you have magical light powers of doom destruction and death, and close combat moves. As for me… Come on down Lucifer!"

The fallen angel with leathery wings descended down gracefully from the sky.

I pulled out my sword.

SA pulled out a serrated knife. If it was actually real, I think I might've become more than pale. I shuddered a little at it…

Flashes of the dreams I had appeared in my mind.

Just…No…!

SA's knife was held in my stomach. He pulled it out jaggedly, and searing amounts of pain just filled my torso. The blood came pouring out… Blood came surging out and into my mouth. Dammit! I'm not doing this again!

I felt that strange warmth from before wash over me. NO! I'M NOT DOING THIS!

Flashes of a cape and wings on my boots appeared.

"Nayru's Love!" Soothing water covered over my stab wound and healed most of it up. Aww yeah! I stabbed the Shadow back with my sword, freezing it in place. My chance to use this.

Golden triangles surrounded SA.

They sliced through his coat and through his underlying armour. Once they touched his skin… Ichor went flying as the triangles slashed through it, and it dissolved into black mist.

Oh shit, it reopened! Crap. "Diarahan!" Sousuke called out, healing my stomach up completely. Much better. Now…

I just decided not to help after that. The ninja wrapped it's teabag whip around Hiro's torso. It looked like Kazuya took the time to play a practical joke. Lucifer loosed a final Primal Force into the unsuspecting ninja, which dissolved into black mist. Oh yeah. Did I mention that Hiro was up in the air?

He fell to the ground with a comical thud shouting out that he was the Hulk in the process as he smashed the ground which he landed on with his fist. Yeah I dunno. Sometimes, the things he says just aren't funny.

"Welp! We took out these guys. We have one more?" Hiro asked. I guess Kazuya decided not to let him into the loop this time. Or Hiro was just playing captain obvious right now. Most likely the latter, as Kazuya sighed. "Yes we have one left, you nitwit." He tacked the last comment on as an afterthought. I simply deadpanned as Hiro took offense and started arguing with Kazuya.

* * *

I love Minato's speech sometimes... And sorry this one is a bit shorter... But there it is, and that's not the last of the gore you'll see. Please be aware of swearing and blood. More blood I mean.

Review and no flames.


	10. Trump

No sooner did I ask did a puddle of blood start pouring out of the man. My blindfold and bonds were cut into tiny pieces, right down to their individual threads. I looked around the room, squinting my eyes to see through the surprising amount light shining down from above me. I looked down at my shoes, dyed a muddy red by the blood trickling down my legs. Then, I looked at the chair's legs. More blood was streaming down the sides. On the floor was smeared scarlet, probably from the times he knocked me over.

My wounds had somehow healed, but the scars were still there. They wouldn't go away.

What did that thing do?

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. What did that thing do? I knew what it did now. My heart wrenched at the thought. I clutched my blankets tight. I turned over, and got out of bed. As if by some plot device in a movie, Sousuke was up too, rubbing his eyes.

"Ray." He said, slightly surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"What about you?" I deflected his question back with another one.

"I just wanted to get a glass of milk." I could see him salivating comically, just like out of an anime. "Oh… milk sounds nice." I looked in the direction of the kitchen, thinking about how awesome milk was. "Can I come with?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Why not?" He threw a smile at me as he went slightly ahead. I walked quickly to catch up to him.

Once we got there, he poured himself some milk like he wanted to. I started boiling some water, and got myself a tea bag from the pantry. I got myself a mug as I came back to the table. I got the boiling water and poured it into the mug, which had the teabag in it.

He made himself a milk moustache when he sipped his milk, and quickly licked it off as soon as he saw me looking. I smiled to myself at his antic. I personally thought milk moustaches were awesome. But it means that everybody would know what you had been drinking.

I picked up a teaspoon and pressed it against the submerged bag of flavour so that more would come out.

* * *

I got on to that awesome RPG and waited for Umar, Christine and Aastha to log on.

Umar and the other came right on cue.

"Christine, so are we all in agreement that something is definitely happening to Ray?" I directed my question at the two-tailed fox.

"Yeah. Some force has been letting us see and feel snippets of Ray, definitely in pain."

The cat magician, DarkMew was shuddering. It wasn't from sadness. It was shuddering done in fear, and anger.

The cyborg tigress spoke next. "We have to find her. Quick." Ah Aastha. Always quick to the point she is.

"Then, let's get going!"

* * *

"Fuck." I gritted my teeth as I saw her in front of me. That was what I said as the caped wolf made a beeline for my side. And it fucking hit! She came down next with a grin, a stab to my right shoulder. Next, it was a stab to my stomach. Lastly, she charged her sword into my left shoulder. More blood was pouring out than usual, and I realised what it hit.

I coughed out blood profusely, and I collapsed onto my knees, into a puddle of blood.

It knocked me down onto the floor, and I coughed out more blood in response.

**"Kill for the living. Kill for the dead. Do you remember?"**

I looked up at the dark wolf, baring my canines. Only to be knocked down again.

"Of course I remember you fuck." She drove her sword into my arm, and it twisted slowly, and I could feel it heating up.

**"Glad you do. Now, no matter what you do, you know you won't die."**

I could tell what she was planning. I couldn't help but stay silent at her words. I couldn't feel Sousuke's familiar presence or my Persona's touch. Dammit.

* * *

"What the hell!?" We all shouted.

It wasn't something I would have wanted to see. Especially since it was Ray.

* * *

**"Are you enjoying yourself, because I know I am!"**

I winced at her blatant insult. Eventually I just gave up resisting and I just let myself get knocked around. From where I was, it was like reliving that whole ordeal again.

**"You're really just going to let me do as I please, aren't you?"**

She grinned maniacally at my lack of reaction. It's definitely not because I didn't want to. I wanted to wring her freaking neck out. As it was, I couldn't really do much. My arms and legs were incapacitated, the bone pretty much drilled through savagely with her sword. That and I was cut all over, slashed through my side, bruised and beaten to all fuck and last but not least, I was stabbed in three places, one of them being my heart. It's safe to say, that I'm not getting up any time soon.

**"It's fun seeing you like this. It makes me wonder why I didn't do it before, but I remember why straight afterwards."**

Why? Because if you do it like this a second time, the impact comes less a poke and more of a stab instead? Safe to say it worked.

**"The first time, after that you got psychologically wounded. This time, it's all about reopening old wounds and making you suffer from them even more."**

Oh why you little…! I managed a hole-inducing glare at the dark wolf, and she giggled like a little kid at it.

**"It makes me giddy just thinking about it. No-one can save you now."**

I made an unintentional whimper at her words, and her smile grew ever wider. Oh shit.

**"Just what I was expecting."**

Next thing, I get stabbed in the heart again, the sword twisting slowly inside.

* * *

"I'm getting bored." What the hell am I saying?

**"Yeah? So am I. I wonder what I could do next…"**

"Well… I dunno. You decide."

**"It is pretty up to me."**

She grinned again. Perhaps it isn't so bad.

Wait, what is she doing to me? This isn't ok! I'm too weakened to do anything though…

"Question. Are you a Shadow?"

**"Sure. I'm a Shadow. One fucking loopy one though."**

She gestured towards her temple, twirling it around in a spiral. "Bitch. Anyways… Whose Shadow? I have an idea, but I don't know if it's right."

**"Oh yeah. I'm your Shadow. But you don't accept me, so I'm just going to be here, I'm gonna keep on mutilating you, and you're just going to have ta accept me sometime. I mean good luck with that."**

"Oh. You are hard to accept you know." She made a small cut on my arm. I mean kinda small for my standards.

**"Yeah? I guess. I mean, because of Death's potential power, you are kinda royally screwed whenever it comes to situations where you're technically supposed to die. But then you don't, so all's fair?"**

"Yeah? Frustrating thing here is that I know that you're a part of me, but I just can't find a way to accept it." She continued on to fracture one of my legs.

**"That's no good. But just to be fair here, I know you're trying hard, so I'm not likely to go berserk on you or anything."**

"Well, thanks I guess?" I sighed. "Me, not dying is something I can't avoid. And when everyone else goes, I'll be left alone."

**"Hey, I don't wanna be lonely either. I feel the same way as you."**

"It's really difficult to come to terms with a problem that I simply cannot fix. No-one else can fix it. Unless some cool Universe powers are dropped on me right now."

**"Yes… That would be very convenient. Unlikely."**

I winced at her total honesty. It was true though. "Cold there. Welp, It's at least reassuring to know that my innate death wish agrees with me. That's probably what part of me you're representing right?" Are you kidding? I know that answer to that.

**"Well… Yeah. I am trying to kill you here, what with making you die from blood loss, incapacitating you, and more dying from blood loss. And did I mention the blood loss?"**

I sighed. "Yes. Three times." She acted like she was offended.

**"Madam you wound me. Who's the one being cold now?"**

"Ummm… Us? Me?"

**"Making progress madam."**

The dark wolf grinned. "What are you grinning at?"

**"Oh. Well our friends kinda just walked in on us."**

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

**"Well what are you going to do about it?"**

I bit my lip. "Urgh… Fine. Just… Don't do anything to hurt them."

**"Why would I do that? Your self-loathing doesn't extend anywhere else. It's self-loathing after all. Fine. I'll keep them at bay while you try to sort yourself out. I can't promise they won't come out unharmed though."**

"Point."

The Roc's Cape fluttered as she turned around to face them.

**"Looks like you're a little late to the party."**

I had extreme urges to do a face-palm. Not getting to a good start.

"What are you doing with Ray!?" Umar shouted out, shuddering with rage.

**"Whoa. I knew you… Well. Whatever. It's in my nature."**

"In your nature!? What the hell does that mean?" Konky demanded next.

**"Yeah. I'm her. She's me. Haven't you played Persona 4 Umar?"**

"Oh shit. Then what?" Umar's eyes widened. He turned to Aastha.

"What else can we do, but weaken it a bit?" The tigress scraped her claws against the ground, creating shrill metallic screams.

**"This isn't a game. This is for real. Walk away, and let her sort herself out."**

Christine grimaced. "How long's that gonna take? She looks like she's dying over there!"

**"She would be. But no, she isn't. And she won't anytime soon."**

And yet despite all the rebuttals my Shadow was making, they started fighting anyway. It was something I absolutely wanted to stop. Come on arms, work with me! But then again they are broken and drilled through. Shit.

"Just stop. Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" I rasped out, but the words were more to myself.

I don't want my friends dead or unhappy. I don't want them to fight against this. It's the last thing I want to see. If I'm still alive, they'll be happy. If I'm dead, they'll be sad. If only to keep them smiling… If I would keep suffering through eternity… If I can't die…

"I'LL KEEP ON LIVING YOU BASTARD!"

I felt powers surge through me, one like a wolf's ragged and loyal spirit, and the other a rush of lit radiance. It gave me enough power to stand up, and my wounds sealed up, and my bones were slapped back in place and mended.

"Fucking stop you idiots!"

I summoned both my Persona and Sousuke at the same time.

"Took you long enough Ray. Now, let's go." Sousuke grinned as he floated in the air above me.

My Shadow turned around, and grinned. **"You pulled it off, huh?"**

My Persona wasn't Skoll anymore. Eos was her name. And I don't know how it turned from a wolf from a titan so don't ask me. She radiated a light, akin to a sunrise's caress, and her gently flapping wings brought forth warm breezes. Those breezes carried small droplets of water on them. Her chocolate brown hair flowed from her head in a half-ponytail just like mine. To put it simply, she was beautiful.

But there isn't really time for that.

"Rrgh… MEGIDOLADYNE!"

An immediate flash of golden light descended from the sky, and it reminded me of the light of Morning Star. My Shadow waved goodbye as it was caught in the blast, and my friends were unaffected, if not a little grizzled by the force of the wind that picked up from the explosion.

Sousuke floated down after the combined forces of the Megidoladyne he used and made for a Diarahan on me.

But what I wasn't expecting was the hug he pulled me into.

"I'm glad you're safe." When he gently pushed me from hug he said, "I was worried last night. You seemed kinda off."

"Y-yeah… Thanks…" I gave him a smile.

He returned my smile, but it was replaced with a look of anguish. "What the!?"

The last memories. And if I know anything about Persona, I think I know what he remembered.

* * *

I felt chains grinding against my arms, and I felt like I was in constant pain. There were echoing roars, and I recognised what it was. Erebus.

Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, Aigis, Koromaru, Shinjiro.

Takaya, Jin, Chidori.

Ikutsuki.

My friends, my enemies.

Death.

Nyx.

* * *

"Ray. We have to find my Shadow. MIKROFIRS."

I nodded back. "What are we going to do about my friends though?"

"Oh right. Hi guys!"

I face palmed again. "Sousuke… Yeah. Hi."

"Uhh what are you doing here Sousuke?" Konky pointed at him weakly.

"Yeah… I thought you didn't have an account." Christine said.

"Yeah. I don't. This isn't an account though." Sousuke, I don't know if this is helping.

Yeah, you lost Konky already. He deadpanned at Sousuke.

"Well if we explained it, you probably wouldn't believe us." I supplied. "But then again you already saw that so never mind there. Umar." The cat magician snapped to attention. "Huh? Horse? Oh. What?"

"You have the task of explaining my words in terms hopefully Christine and Yiheng will understand." I pulled out my tongue for a playful expression.

"Uh ok."

"Basically… Sousuke is a part of the Great Seal form Persona 3. And he is a part of Minato's soul which was broken off by Erebus. Or him. Whichever one. And he is here now and I think I'm supposed to get him back to the Great Seal so that Minato can better protect us from the end of the world. Except he has to defeat his Shadow first. Otherwise there may be complications." I roughly explained.

"Oh. Great Seal, get him back, defeat Shadow, prevent Fall. Got it." He summarised.

"Well that was cut up into pieces. Anyways, are you sure you guys want to come? You could get hurt pretty badly. Oh shit I need to replace this chair. Annoying… Blood eeverywhere." If anyone couldn't tell that was an attempt to deter them from following us. Though it was actually pretty true.

"That was weak, even for you." Konky criticised.

"You really want to come? Remember this isn't a game. And what level are you guys anyway? Oh geez, you aren't high levelled enough. At all."

DarkMew recoiled from that fact, and made a grimace.

"Anyways, I'm going." I switched accounts. And it had been a long time since I used this one.

I flicked my tail and went off. Christine grabbed me by the wrist before I could go.

I made an ice cold glare straight into her eyes, and she flinched from the eye contact.

Now where is Dracoleon?

* * *

"Dracoleon!" I skidded to a stop, trying to see what was happening.

The navy blue dragon lay unconscious on the grass, and the last dark wolf that I'll have to see for a while was waiting there.

He looked up at me with a grin.

"So… You finally destroyed all the pieces." He said, with a hint of a sneer.

"My Shadow… Hm. We better get this one over with." Sousuke stated with every hint of calmness behind his words. Yeah. He even looks a bit different. Instead of his trademark black blazer, he wore a white coat with black buttons that reminded me of Izanagi's clips and of Hiro's usual get-up. Under his coat, he was wearing a black shirt, and he still wore the usual black pants he donned. His coat also doubled as a hoodie, with rabbit ear-like strips of cloth emerging from it. It looked very much like Hiro's hoodie. He wasn't even a wolf anymore. He was in his human form, his eyes ice-blue.

"Persona." He crushed a Persona card in his hand, and it disintegrated into shards of glass.

Orpheus Telos stood wreathed in blue flame, in all it's glory. It looked very much like his original Persona, but it was coloured red and gold instead of teal and silver.

"God's Hand."

A golden fist formed around Telos' hand, and he charged towards his Shadow. The God's Hand missed though, leaving a large crater and cracks in the ground instead of Ichor.

"Oh, I see how it is. How about… THIS!?" His Shadow crushed a blue card in his hand and summoned another Orpheus Telos.

"Agidyne!"

The red-armoured musician strummed an aggressive plucking melody, conjuring coils of flame to surround Sousuke, which were deftly dodged.

"Ether!"

I summoned the medallion in my hand, and crushed it into gold dust, akin to the way that I summon my Persona.

A freezing wind whirled around MIKROFIRS in the form of a tornado, but it was soon dissipated by an opposite swirling Garudyne. "Tch. Heat Riser!"

"My my. Alright then. Night Queen." Sousuke's Shadow licked his lips in anticipation, and a red sphere surrounded with black lightning formed between his hands.

Sousuke bared his teeth in response. "Moonless Gown." A light haze fell upon Sousuke's body, and I recognised it as a guarding spell that Nyx used.

"Nayru's Love!" I used the viciously spinning water as a guard against the attack the dark wolf was changing, which was successful. I almost didn't think that it would guard against that devastating attack, but it did, somehow.

"Come, Eos!" I grinned as I summoned my titan Persona. "Samsara!"

You know how Samsara is supposed to be an insta-kill move in Persona? Not here.

Several talismans flew towards Sousuke's Shadow in a flurry of darting light. A few managed to connect, as the paper's path was unpredictable at best.

"Nice. How about this one!?" He crushed another Persona card in his hand, and the flame swordsman Surt with his signature fiery blade. "Ragnarok!"

Flaming boulders fell from the sky, engulfing the once thriving plain with fire. I used a Nayru's Love to destroy the boulders that came down on me, and this time I used my punches. The last boulder that fell was portalled just behind the Shadow. He back flipped to get out of the way of the rock with a grin. "Alrighty then!"

The veil that fell upon Sousuke disappeared, and he opened his eyes slowly. "Persona."

"Scathach! Niflheim!" The Priestess Persona conjured up several large icicles, akin to the blocks of snow that fell in avalanches. The blocks of ice made for a barrage on Sousuke's Shadow.

"Odin! Thunder Reign!" Bolts of lightning fell from the now stormy sky, hitting the blocks of ice. The snow broke into snowflakes upon contact with the shocks.

Hm. The way this progression is going… Why do I feel like we're missing something? "Anyways… Bombos!" I crushed another of the three medallions, and released a wave of energy from it. Explosions littered the field, but the Shadow dodged most of the fields of energy easily. Not to say he didn't get out of the chaos without a scratch. He was singed a little from some of the explosions.

"Cybele! Panta Rhei!" The ribbon adorned Persona spun and unleashed a flurry of bladed winds. The Shadow wasn't able to dodge the winds, and some of them hit. But he grinned as he summoned Melchizedek and let loose a Samsara that cut through the remaining slashing winds.

I pulled out my COMP without hesitation and channelled Black Frost's Freildyne through my arms. "Freildyne!" Beams of Nuclear energy came from my palms, almost like a Kamehameha. I pulled the beams so that Sousuke's Shadow was caught in between the two that were released from both of my hands, and he managed to dodge under both, but didn't get out unscathed.

"Urgh… Siegfried! Akasha Arts!" The warrior Persona made a series of vicious Strike-attributed hits on the both of us and I managed to block them with conveniently placed Farore portals, which sent them back towards the Shadow. He cut down the forces with his claws as they came close. Sousuke however used a Tetrakarn shield to reflect the force back at his Shadow. They were jumped out of the way though.

"Thor! Primal Force!" A wave of energy came forth from the lightning god's hammer strike, but the Pierce damage missed as a result of the jump the Shadow made. "Arahabaki! Die For Me!" An assortment of axes, swords and bludgeoning weapons fell down from the sky, to which I responded with a jump to latch onto one of the axes.

I jumped off of it and activated a Sukukaja to speed up my descent. "Jump Kick!" I made for a spinning motion for greater momentum, which was blocked by the Shadow's cross block. I would think that that the smack down would still leave a mark on this one though. I back flipped over the now disappearing field of weapons towards Sousuke.

"Norn! Megidolaon!" A blast of violet and gold energy was sent forth, and it even blew me back a few steps. The Shadow not quick enough fell into the radius of the blast of Almighty energy. The Shadow was severely injured by the blast, and he wiped off some Ichor that was leaking out from his lip.

"Attis! Vorpal Blade!" The Persona brandished its knife and slashing waves of power shot towards us. I unleashed a Din's Fire to burn away the cuts that were rushing towards me, and Sousuke reflected them with another Tetrakarn.

"Thanatos! Let's go!" Sousuke charged forward, and his Shadow did the same with Thanatos too. Once they came in contact with each other… A resounding clang rang out.

The two were both stabbed in the stomach with their charges.

Ichor was spilt and blood tinged gold and black flowed freely.

"What have you got to say?" Sousuke spat out.

"I… want to be free."

Silence fell and you could hear a pin drop.

"I don't want to be bound to the seal. Cruel fate says I have to stay there forever. So, Minato shook me free. Us free."

Sousuke shook his head in denial. "You're me. Aren't you?"

"Thou art I, I am thou."

"You are me. I am you."

"This is the way it's supposed to be." The Shadow dissipated into blue flames, flowed into Sousuke.

"So… now we have to get to the Great Seal." Sousuke stated, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah." I replied, with an equal amount.

I logged out quickly and told my mum that Sousuke and I were going out somewhere. And I tacked on the 'somewhere' for pretty obvious reasons. But if you don't get it, I'll just have to feel sorry for you.  
We portalled to Tatsumi Port Island. Paulownia Mall to be exact.

While we took our time to look around at Sousuke's request and because Ijust wanted to see the place again, we saw a few familiar people hanging out. Sousuke recognised who they were, and cursed under his breath when he did.

"Junpei…" He was busying himself with the arcade machines at Game Panic.

"Fuuka." She just came back from the direction of Gekkoukan High, and she appeared to be handling some binders filled with paper.

"Hidetoshi." He too was with Fuuka, helping to carry more folders filled to the brim with papers.

"Bunkichi and Mitsuko." The old couple were just passing by into Paulownia Mall.

"Yukari, Kaz, Rio, Yuko, Koromaru, Ken and Chihiro…" The group seemed to have just come out of Chagall Café and they seemed to be having fun.

"Saori and Maya." The two came out from Chagall Café after the huge group, but they seemed to be hanging out on their own.

"Keisuke." He just came out of Power Records holding a few CDs.

"Maiko…" She seemed all grown up, and she was with her mother.

His shoulders were shuddering slightly, and I could tell it was from sadness, with a mix of anger. "Let's get out of here." He took me by the wrist, and took us to the train station.

Man, I do hope that no-one notices him. He could get pulled into something he doesn't want to.

We soon arrived at the lobby of the Iwatodai Dorms, with Hiro and Kazuya waiting.

"Hey, we can't seem to get into the Abyss of Time. We were able to get in fine last time. Any ideas?" Hiro asked.

"Only because Minato, me, had the power to open up the entrance to it. You couldn't have gotten in otherwise." Sousuke explained. "That was actually where you first met me." He said with a smile.

I bit my lip. "Oh… yeah."

Kazuya looked at me with a dark expression. But it wasn't one of anger. It was one of sadness.

"Oh really? But then, how are we going to get in?" Hiro had a confused expression on.

"Minato, as strong as he is, must be running out of strength… Not power… I can get you in." He breathed out and released a surge of warm energy.

To Hiro's surprise, the flight of stairs started glowing with a soft golden colour. "Let's go." Kazuya called out as he descended the flight of stairs.

* * *

"It's no man's land, no man ever survived, invisible hands are behind you just now. If you ever win that race against rage, then you be king 'cause it's no man's land." Sousuke sung softly. "Masses in heavy rain, ultimately slain. Make Shadows slave, what we've done is in vain. Carryin' AK-47, 24-7, but you gotta live it persecuted by heaven." Sousuke was singing a song that was eerily appropriate to the situation. He sang the rest of the song.

"Welp, we're here." Sousuke pointed out the huge wall in the distance, which was partly obscured by a cloud of swirling dust. An eerie roar echoed in the distance. "Urgh, we better get moving!" Hiro called.

"Deity!" He called out once more, and the humanoid figure bathed in light released a pulse of energy that halted the cry of Erebus.

Minato's spirit soon appeared in front of the door, looking severely weakened, and with a swollen blow on his cheek. "Hurry up…" He said weakly, and with defiance. "You guys finally came. Now, Sousuke!" Sousuke walked to Minato somewhat hesitantly but eventually succumbed to his misgivings, and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

"It'll only be for a little bit." Minato said, probably to reassure me. And if I didn't know any better, that would be because of Sousuke's influence.

I nodded slowly, and a blast of light pulsed through the area. The roaring stopped abruptly.

Sousuke separated from Minato again. "I see." Minato spoke to Sousuke, softly. "Well… I know how you feel. Ok. This arrangement should last for until… The thirty-first of January." Sousuke made a small smile, seemingly remembering something. And I had an idea to what it was. "Alright then." A cyan blue light floated out Sousuke's chest, and into Minato. "I should be able to hold Erebus off until then."

"I'll see ya later." Sousuke waved as we portalled out, courtesy of Farore's Wind.

"Yup."

* * *

"How long are you staying, Sousuke?" I looked with slightly pleading eyes.

"Until the thirty-first of January." He had a happy expression, though it wasn't the happiest that I had seen him.

"What's wrong?"

"We'll just have to spend as much time as we can together so we don't have any regrets."

* * *

Anyways... after this, the structure of the story is gonna take a huge turn around. Very different after this, but I haven't written those chapters yet. I'll start writing the next part (like twelve chapters) after I finish my Persona 3 fanfic.

Review lots for this one, and no flames!


End file.
